Entre El Amor Y La Locura
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, OoC] Grell había ya sufrido bastante, tanto que hace tiempo opto por un cambio radical... Volvio a ser ese shinigami estricto que solia ser en sus tiempos de la academia, pero cuando creia que al fin podia ser feliz, algo pasa, Grell y Undertaker sostienen un romance, el cual parecia bastante estable, hasta que el platinado comente un error inperdonable.
1. La Traición Del Platinado

**Hola mis queridas almas… les traigo esta pequeña historia y su primer capítulo, Este será un fic de Undertaker/Adrián Crevan X Grell Sutcliff, Espero que les guste~,**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso-Sama, así tanto como en Anime, Manga, Videojuegos y demás, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia que aquí se desarrollara.**

* * *

**Cap 1: La Traición del Platinado.**

Era un frío día de invierno como cualquier otro, donde alguien moría y un shinigami acudía a recoger su alma, en escena podíamos ver a una mujer mayor que acababa de expirar tranquilamente y a su lado un shinigami de élite que hasta cierto punto había dejado su forma extravagante de ser, ahora se concentraba en su última muerte programada en la agenda, una vez segada el alma, el trabajo de campo para cierto shinigami carmesí había terminado lo cual le ponía sumamente feliz, al fin podría ir a ver a su amado.

Llegó rápidamente a su oficina, preparó los reportes a la perfección, cosa que vino en su cambio de actitud, esto había sucedido porque se había hartado de los malos tratos de William, Sebastián y hasta del Conde Ciel Phantomhive, furioso como nunca regreso a ser el frío y serio shinigami que había sido hace más de 100 años, Una vez que terminó con el reporte, lo alisto junto con su agenda para entregarla a su jefe que aún le tenía algo de rencor, así que sin más que hacer, se dirijo a la oficina de William T. Spears.

El shinigami carmesí tocó la puerta con recato, mientras se acomodaba su traje negro.

_-Adelante.- _Fue todo lo que mencionó William que estaba rodeado por algunos documentos.

_-Señor, aquí está mi informe de la semana sobre las muertes y mi agenda.- _Con una voz sería y calmada hablo el carmesí, realmente William aún no se acostumbraba a esa forma tan eficiente de ser de Grell... Lo tenía desconcertado, pues no le creyó que realmente sería así cuando le grito furioso a cara aventándole un informe perfectamente bien hecho, así diciendo que ya estaba harto y que ya no lo quería más.

_-Sí...Gracias Sutcliff...- _Fue lo único que mencionó William al tomar los documentos, los revisó uno por uno, sin duda redactados a la perfección, después tomo la agenda de Grell la revisó, sello y firmó dejándola a un lado.

_-Bueno... Sí es todo me retiró Señor, mañana es mi día libre...- _Ya estaba dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo al ver que William se levantaba.

_-Sutcliff... Yo... Quisiera saber... ¿Me odias, Verdad?...- _Algo de preocupación salió de la voz del estricto shinigami, no entendía porque le preguntaba esto... Pero ya lo había pronunciado, aunque no lo admitiera William estaba preocupado.

_-No... No Señor, no le odio, no entiendo porque pregunta.- _Grell realmente era otro en el trabajo, casi irreconocible, shinigami más ejemplar no había... Y todo gracias a la furia, enojo y frustración del pelirrojo.

_-Sutcliff... No me mientas... Tú cambio de actitud me preocupa, no creí que hablaras enserio cuando me gritaste que ya no serías ninguna molestia para mí en el trabajo junto con que me dejarías de querer...- _Raro que el shinigami azabache hablará con tanta preocupación, pero había pronunciado algo que sólo haría enfurecer al Pelirrojo.

_-Vaya, así que además de molestia, ahora soy un mentiroso al cual también piensa que soy incapaz para cumplir debidamente con mi trabajo... Vaya... Pues lo lamento Señor, soy un Shinigami ejemplar después de todo ¿No? y tengo que comportarme como tal...- _Hablo fríamente y con resentimiento.

_-Sutcliff...-_ Dijo con asombro y algo de tristeza ante las palabras de Grell.

_-Me retiró, El tiempo es valioso, y el trabajo mucho para usted, hasta la próxima señor.- _Salió rápidamente de la oficina de William.

William se quedó frío y desconcertado... Suspiro y volvió a su trabajo, William no entendía porque él estaba así... Bueno realmente sí entendía el porqué de la actitud del pelirrojo, lo que no entendía era algo que había en su corazón, ese algo que quizás ya estaba perdido. Mientras tanto Alan, Eric y Ronald habían oído la conversación corta entre estos dos, ciertamente extrañaban a su diva roja... Se estaban arrepintiendo de haberse burlado de él en el pasado... Y a este pasó sabían que jamás regresaría. Aunque disfrutaban ya no tener horas extras, gracias al pelirrojo que los apreciaba, pero se sentían mal, pero no interferirían, aún así respetaban la decisión tomada por su ahora superior.

Grell se fue tan molesto de esa oficina que no se dio cuenta de esos tres indiscretos que estaban cerca oyendo todo, de camino dejó su tan conocida sierra para la extracción de las almas y mantenimiento, regreso a su oficina, tomo su abrigo negro, cerro su oficina y se fue hasta su departamento.

_-Moo... Me frustra tanto William...- _Dijo para sí mismo aventando su abrigo en el sillón, mientras tomaba un espejo de mano que usaba antes para espiar a cierto demonio y al conde para saber en qué momento molestarlos, pero ahora lo usaba para espiar un poco a su amado que tanto extrañaba... Era nada más y nada menos que Undertaker, tranquilamente se dispuso a observar... pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa en cuanto vio la escena que se reflejo lo saco completamente de quiso.

¡Pero qué carajos estoy viendo... Te mataré Adrián Crevan!...abrió un portal al mundo humano y se fue hasta el negocio de cierto shinigami antiguo.

-.-.-.-

Momentos antes Undertaker se encontraba cerca de la Mansión Trancy hablando con cierto demonio de mirar dorado.

_-Hehehe... ¿Entonces me acompañaras a mi tienda?... Me encuentro sólo desde hace una semana...- _Hablaba sugerentemente él legendario al demonio.

_-¿Para qué querría ir contigo?... Vaya shinigami... ¿Que acaso no tienes pareja?...- _Alzó una ceja de mal modo.

_-Hehehe... Vamos eso no importa la pelirroja no se tiene que enterar... Y no me puedo divertir ya que Él Conde Phantomhive siempre me rechaza... Y Grell ahora se ahoga de trabajo estoy muy solito... Podría dejarme dominar por ti Claude... ¿Vamos que dices?...- _Ciertamente el legendario estaba coqueteando descaradamente... Justo como Grell alguna vez lo hizo, pero por decisión propia más ahora su nueva actitud le era fiel a Undertaker porque realmente lo amaba.

_-Ya te dije que no shinigami... No me interesa... Tsk... Que molestia.- _Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero el platinado lo metió en un saco y se lo llevó rápidamente a su tétrico negocio.

Una vez dentro del local del antiguo shinigami, este abrió el saco dejando salir a Claude, quién lo miro furioso a punto de meterle un golpe, pero el platinado le detuvo abrazándose a él.

_-Claude... No seas malo... Acuéstate conmigo ya dije que seré quién se deje dominar... Sólo a ti te dejaría...-_ Hablaba sugerentemente tomando del montón al demonio quién no hacía nada por librarse de ese abrazo.

_-Pero que insistente, al menos quítate...- _Al fin apartaba al shinigami de él, pero en ese momento apareció Grell con un semblante furico hacia esos dos.

_-¡Undertaker!...-_ Grito furioso al instante que apareció.

_-¡Ah!... Mierda... acaba de llegar mi celosa novia carmesí... Hola querida, ¿Cómo éstas?...-_ Le sonrió dulcemente mientras se desatendía del demonio quién sólo lo miro sin importancia.

_-¡NADA DE QUERIDA ADRIAN CREVAN!...- _Grita completamente furioso, mientras le da una fuerte patada en la espalda y se sacude su traje completamente negro.

_-Claude Yo que tú deberías correr sí aprecias tú demoniaca vida.-_ Dijo Undertaker… sabia perfectamente que lo siguiente sería peligroso…

_-Dame una maldita explicación de lo que sucede aquí... si no es que quieres perderme en este instante...- _Trataba de calmarse, pero no le valía de mucho.

_-Se que no soy en mejor exponente de esto... ya que yo también coqueteaba mucho... pero lo he dejado de hacer... por ti..._ _¡Carajo Adrián Crevan!... ¡¿Que carajos estabas haciendo ofreciéndote a este demonio?!... No lo puedo creer... Eso lo esperaría de cualquiera incluso de mi anterior y bulliciosa forma de ser... Pero de ti... No... No... Dime que no es verdad...-_ Hablaba... No, Gritaba con furia, entonces Undertaker se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y también de lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes de que llegara Grell, realmente era un idiota, no tenía excusa.

_-Querida, déjame explicarte... Yo no sé cómo llegamos a este punto...- _El legendario trataba de disculparse, de rogarle perdón a su amante carmesí, mientras tanto Claude ya se había ido del negocio._-¡ah!... No entiendo porque lo hice, escúchame Grell...-_

_-¡Cállate Crevan!... Esto es tan... ¡Ahgh!... Te le estabas ofreciendo... Sí ofreciendo eso justamente... ¿Y porque carajos?...- _Él carmesí estaba a nada de quebrarse.

_-Querida, mi amor, perdóname, por favor... No entiendo porque lo hice...- _Hablaba con arrepentimiento, realmente había lastimado a su amante pelirrojo.

_-¡No!... ¡No te lo voy a perdonar Crevan!... Eres un idiota, Dime realmente ¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?... Te repito yo no soy el mejor exponente… o bueno lo era… Parece que no has entendido que he cambiado… Dime donde carajos esta mi pelo largo… mi promiscua forma de ser… Yo te diré donde… EN EL PASADO CREVAN… Después de que Ese maldito demonio de Quinta me violara, humillara y torturara… Aún así… Busque una Oportunidad de ser feliz, pero sabes que, veo que me equivoque… si te le ofreciste así a Claude… No quiero ni imaginarme a cuantos más lo has hecho mientras yo trabajo… ¡Sabes que… hasta aquí…!...Esto completamente harto de amar, de entregarme de tratar de llevar bien las cosas para que un pendejo como tú, me venga a poner mal, sabes que, me largo, ¡Ya basta! No me interesa si me amas o no, nunca debí de tratar de ser feliz, eso es algo que NO EXISTE, me oíste bien Crevan, El amor NO EXISTE… Tú traicionaste toda la confianza y esperanza que tenia…_

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, como pueden haber leído… esta no será una historia rosa… tendrá muchos tintes de amor y locura~ espero les haya gustado, espero sus Review, besos :3**

**Hime Diamont, 2015 ©**


	2. Una Amarga Consecuencia

**Hola mis estimadas almas y ladies, aquí les traigo la 2da. Entrega de este Fanfic, espero que les guste, pero antes de dejarles con esta historia, les diré que esta no va a ser una historia rosa en su totalidad, va a haber mucho drama, además de la impulsiva, dramática y extremista forma de ser de Grell, las cosas se darán conforme mi inspiración o alguna sugerencia que me guste… Así que creo que esto puede ser un poco tormentoso, además aun no tengo definido cuantos capítulos haré, sin más… disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

**Cap 2. Una Amarga Consecuencia.**

–_Grell, Por favor escúchame… por favor… Si lo que iba a hacer es horrible, pero déjame explicarte… Te lo suplico Grell… Óyeme… Te pasas todo el tiempo trabajando y no es sino hasta tu día libre que puedo verte… También piensa en mí, yo también me siento solo… El amar y perder a esa persona a la cual le das lo mejor de ti, duele… No quiero pasar por eso… Además Yo no creí que te molestaras por… pues quererme acostar con Claude, tú eras igual…- _El Platinado fue interrumpido por Grell quien lo tomo de la túnica, le metió un golpe en la cara y sentó de forma violenta contra uno de los ataúdes de la tienda… Adrián no supo cómo reaccionar, solo de dejo hacer por el pelirrojo quien mostraba un dolor tan grande en sus ojos que se nublaban por el dolor que sentía su nuevamente destrozado corazón.

– _¡Qué mierda acabas de decir Crevan!… ¿Cómo que no creíste que me molestara?... ¿Es enserio, realmente lo dices enserio?... Entonces hubieras pensado mejor las cosas Adrián… No me hubieras aceptado como tu pareja, si todo se te hacia fácil… ¿Que creías que el engañándome, para llenar tu estúpido "vacio" nunca me daría cuenta?… ¿Qué tan poca cosa soy para ti Crevan?, ya te dije, Ya no me interesa si me amas o no, porque por lo visto… NO ME AMAS… A ti lo único que te interesa ya, es no estar solo en la cama, así que por mi ve y divertirte… "El Sexo es el único consuelo para los que no tienen amor…" Y justamente así es como tu estas actuando, Yo… Yo… Ya no se qué pensar de ti, Yo empecé de nuevo mi vida…Creyendo completamente en ti…- _Gritaba con completa exasperación el pelirrojo amenazando con llorar, tomo aire y soltó un suspiro doloroso, para así poder continuar como lo que decía hacia Undertaker.

–_Tú estuviste siempre animándome apoyándome… tantas veces que venía a tu tienda escapando de todo, terminaba siempre llorando en tus brazos… Me consolabas, me cuidabas, como no iba a terminar enamorado de ti… Si… Muchas veces me sentí solo… me sentí con ganas de desaparecerme de este mundo porque solo fui un juguete para algunos, incluso cuando aun amaba a William y este solo me maltrataba, me hacia menos, me insultaba, me golpeaba… tú estabas ahí… ¿No me digas que ya se te olvido todo eso?... El cómo te veía, el cómo te sonreía… empecé a pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, absolutamente contigo… quería confesarme… y claro lo hice… no sabes cuan feliz me hiciste al aceptarme a mí, a un shinigami que ya no tenía ningún valor y un corazón hecho trizas… aunque quizá… fue un mal día para hacerlo… ¿No llegue golpeado con el rostro lleno de dolor y humillación?... Quizá el hablar ese día fue un error, un grave error… Fue el mismo día en que ese maldito demonio de quinta me… me… vi..o..lo…- _El Menor tomo aire nuevamente, le dolía el corazón… estaba a punto de quebrarse… Undertaker comenzaba a sentirse más que culpable, se sentía miserable, como le pudo hacer eso… Claro por qué esa no era la primera vez que Undertaker convencía a alguien para acostarse con él, mientras sostenía su relación con Grell

–_Total… fue mi culpa, todo es mi maldita culpa, incluyendo el amor que siento por ti y que tú has mandado al carajo con esto Adrian Crevan… Sabes que no te quiero ver nunca más en lo que me resta de eternidad… Lo lamento… Lamento haber entrado en tu vida, Nunca más volveré a presentarme ante ti, sigue haciendo lo que se te de la maldita gana como hasta ahora…- _Acto seguido Grell salió de la tienda azotando la puerta tan fuerte que se cayó el letrero que decía "Undertaker" y se fue a un callejón cercano donde salto al techo de unos de los edificios, los cuales no se encontraban muy lejos del negocio del platinado… Era una noche sumamente fría… Y bueno quizá como siempre todo le salía mal, inclusive aun mas en esta fecha… Era Enero 16… Su cumpleaños, una fecha una tanto dolorosa y agridulce para él, pero no la celebraba por que los "buenos" shinigamis no celebran nada, y se dedican a su trabajo completamente…

Pasaron unos instantes… Grell seguía en ese techo mirando al cielo, con su mirar verde-amárela ya sin brillo alguno, con el corazón una vez más desecho… no… al fin destrozado… No quería nada… Ni ánimos, ni consuelo, solo quería dejarse a ese dolor y perderse hasta no importarle nada. Mientras Grell estaba sumido inmóvil viendo al cielo, comenzó a nevar, por su parte Adrian estaba sentado en una oscura esquina de su tienda, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus piernas, se sentía un completo patán, las palabras de Grell le retumbaban en la mente y en su corazón, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado lo que le dijo a Grell aquel día, y comenzó a recordar…

_**-..::Flashback::..-**_

–_Pero querida carmesí… ¿Por qué vienes golpeada?... ¿Qué paso?... ¡Ah!... No llores…- _Eran las cuestiones que hacia el platinado al carmesí, mientras le tomaba entre sus brazos acariciando su cabeza y larga cabellera, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar desesperado, humillado, adolorido y dolido. _–Todo es culpa de ese maldito demonio que le sirve al mocoso del Conde Phantomhive, se que puedo ser una molestia, y estarme insinuando a cuanto hombre atractivo veo… pero no le veía el caso de golpearme tan brutalmente mientras me violaba, si yo le insistía tanto a Sebastián pero no creí que cuando se me acerco diciendo que aceptaba al fin la única noche que tanto le había rogado, me haría tal cosa... Cuando descifré sus perversas intenciones me arrepentí de hacer sido tan insistente así que yo trate de huir, pero solo se volvió más violento comenzando a obligarme, y quizá como siempre me gane que me humillaran, sabes, estoy harto… es que solo quiero que alguien me quiera… me cuide… me proteja… como tú lo haces Adrián...- _Entre dolorosas lágrimas se podía oír narrar al pobre del pelirrojo, quien no hacía más que aferrarse de forma suplicante e indefensa al platinado, el cual comenzaba a perder la casi nula cordura que tenia, habían lastimado a Grell, a quien amaba pero este no se había dado cuenta, así que suspiro para sus adentros tratando de no exasperarse aún más de lo que ya estaba…

–_Grell, En este mismo instante ese demonio me las va a pagar… Nadie te va a volver a humillar, lastimar, engañar o herir mientras yo esté aquí… Siempre estaré para ti aunque no me ames, ya que eres muy importante para mí…- _Las palabras que Adrián dijo le movieron al corazón al pelirrojo dándose cuenta de que no tendría que buscar más… él lo amaba a pesar de todo, siempre ha estado para el… y ahora sabía que no se querría ir del lado del platinado en lo que restaba de su existencia. Al par que Grell se daba cuenta de eso Adrian invocaba su guadaña para ir tras la caza de ese maldito demonio quien había humillado a Grell.

–_A..Adrián… Por favor, ahorita no tomes venganza… no me dejes solo… no me quiero separar de ti… te lo suplico… quédate aquí… conmigo…- _El semblante de Grell era cada vez mas lloroso y suplicante, el cual el legendario tomo al pelirrojo del mentón con su mano derecha de forma dulce y le acaricio una mejilla con mucha ternura pero Grell seguía con ese semblante que le decía: "No me abandones ni un instante". _–Grell aquí estoy, pero tengo que cobrar venganza no se puede quedar esto así, ya encontraras a alguien que te ame en verdad, mientras eso pasa yo te cuidare…- _Se esbozaba una media sonrisa melancólica en los labios de Adrián, le dolieron sus propias palabras, ya que estaba dando por sentado que Grell jamás le amaría, pero para sorpresa del platinado esa sonrisa que hacia fue interrumpida por la cercanía de los labios de Grell, quien lo besaba dulcemente, aunque estos estaban un tanto hinchados por esos golpes que le propino Sebastián. Adrián no sabía si corresponder o no… pero en cuestión de segundos Grell estaba rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, por lo que no resistió más y le tomo de la cintura con cuidado para apegarlo a su cuerpo mientras le correspondía el beso con delicadeza y amor.

Grell al sentir como era correspondido en ese beso, no pudo evitar el aferrarse mas mientras seguía llorando, pero su llanto ya no era por tristeza, el carmesí fue haciendo el beso más dulce… amoroso, inclusive delicado y romántico. Adrián por su parte lo cargo con cuidado entre sus brazos sin dejar el beso ni un instante, terminaron sentados… Adrián en un ataúd y Grell en las piernas del legendario, pasaron unos minutos en ese beso lento, dulce y reconfortante para ambos. El mismo que lo empezó lo termino, el shinigami menor tomo con sus dos manos el rostro del mayor regalándole una sutil sonrisa y una mirada amorosa. _–Adrián, discúlpame por no darme cuenta antes, Yo… no tengo cara para pedirte nada o decirte algo, pero aun así, discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta antes de cuanto me amas y de cuanto te amo, yo ya no me quiero separar de ti…- _

Undertaker no daba crédito a lo que oía… Su adorado carmesí, se le estaba confesando, y obviamente le iba a corresponder, sentía un amor único por ese "pequeño" shinigami de peculiar sonreír. _–__**Grell… Tú… Ten siempre por seguro que yo te amo, que no me separare nunca de ti, que nunca hare nada para lastimarte al punto en el que estas, al contrario yo quiero ser quien te ofrezca su eternidad y haga lo imposible por tu felicidad, Grell Sutcliff te amo…**__  
_

_**-..::Fin del Flashback::..-**_

El recuerdo de Undertaker fue abruptamente interrumpido al sentir como su rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas de tristeza, vergüenza y dolor, ya que había recordado la promesa que le había hecho a Grell y como hace unos instantes se vivió la consecuencia de haberla roto, se levanto completamente furioso consigo mismo y metió un golpe a la pared resquebrajándola y haciendo que las ventanas se abrieran de golpe, afuera estaba nevando, entonces noto como tan drásticamente bajaba la temperatura, tanto en su funeraria como en su cuerpo lo que le hizo volver un poco en sí.

– _¿Por qué Adrian?... ¿Por… que?...- _ Mientras tanto ya había pasado media hora y Grell seguía inmóvil viendo al cielo y el caer de los copos de nieve, no era una tormenta invernal ligera, sino que esta era cruda y fuerte, pero el pelirrojo se había perdido completamente en su tristeza, así como podía ser el shinigami mas fuerte a la hora de pelear, sentimentalmente eran muy frágil… tan frágil como para que al sufrir de este modo el podría dejarse morir… Aún a pesar de la resistencia superior que tienen los shinigamis… ellos también podrían ser afectados por las temperaturas… y Esa media hora bajo una nevada, sin abrigo, sombrero, o algo más que lo protegiera excepto sus guantes, había hecho ya algunos estragos.

Undertaker suspiro frustrado, sin ánimo alguno se acerco a cerrar las ventanas entonces noto la presencia de Grell muy cerca… cosa que le animo un poco, podría tratar de hablar con él, pero su media sonrisa que apenas se formaba se desvaneció cambiando a una mueca de preocupación, sentía el aura del pelirrojo disminuir rápida y considerablemente, entonces salió rápidamente sin importarle nada mas, así que solo tuvo que saltar unos cuantos techos para verlo justo como estaba hace tanto… parado inmóvil, mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida y el rostro con lagrimas, adrian se acerco al inerte cuerpo de Grell, estiro una mano para tratar de hacerle notar su presencia, le tomo por el rostro, estaba completamente frio, cosa que solo preocupo mas a Adrián, asi que lo jalo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

_–Qu..e..rida.. no… Ahnm… Grell, deberías entrar a la tienda o no sé, quizá ir a tu casa… hace mucho frio, y esto nos puede afectar también a nosotros los shinigamis… Vamos… Por… Favor…- _Mientras suplicaba preocupado el platinado, obtuvo una respuesta inesperada por parte de Grell quien le miro de reojo, dejándole ver en su mirar tristeza, decepción, miedo y dolor, mucho dolor… _– ¿Por… Que… A..dri..án...? … ¿P..or… que lo… hiciste..?- _Esas palabras entrecortadas llenas de decepción fueron las últimas que pronuncio Grell… quien se separo abruptamente de Undertaker, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, como ya se había dicho el frio causo sus estragos, Grell sin previo aviso después de esos pasos se desmayo, esto lleno de completo terror a Adrián, era sumamente inusual que un shinigami se desmayara, incluso por frio, así que lo tomo entre sus brazos para tratar de reanimarlo, pero no recibió respuesta o reacción alguna por parte de Grell, así que se aferro al cuerpo de Grell que estaba completamente frio y bajo con él en brazos, no lo llevaría a la tienda, lo llevaría a su pequeña y tétrica mansión… Así que sin perder tiempo abrió un portal y entro en el.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha quedado ese capítulo, de verdad espero que les haya gustado… se que ver asi de débil emocionalmente a Grell es inusual, pero tengamos en cuenta que el trasfondo que le estoy manejando es tortuoso… por lo cual ha sufrido antes y lo seguirá haciendo, pero esperemos un final ehnm ¿feliz?…Tengan dulces pesadillas. **

**Hime Diamont, 2015 ©**


	3. Una Abrupta Separación

**Hola mis bellas almas, aquí les traigo la 3ra entrega de este fanfic… espero les guste… si ya sé que puede sonar demasiado drama… pero que le vamos a hacer esta historia no es rosa del todo… bueno no aun… les hago una pregunta antes del capítulo, ¿Qué pasaría si William se animara a luchar por Grell?... ¿les gustaría?... aunque claro seria romper la pareja inicial~… Espero sus respuestas~**

* * *

**Cap 3: Una Abrupta Separación **

Las horas habían pasado desde que Undertaker había llevado al Grell con él a su pequeña y tétrica mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, se encargo de recostarlo y abrigarlo en una cama para que así pudiera recobrar algo de calor, el cuerpo de su amado pelirrojo, el rostro de Adrián solo denotaba tristeza y mucho dolor, estaba siendo consumido por la culpa de su grave y estúpido error, además se recrimino el cómo se le había ocurrido decir que no pensó que a Grell le llegaría a molestar, en que pensaba, como podía ser tan insensible. Adrián se encontraba arrodillado al lateral de la cama tomando la mano de Grell la cual no respondía, esto solo hacia al legendario quebrarse aún más.–_Quiero tu amor... recuperar tu amor, me duele el corazón, sé que mi falta ha sido muy grave, pero no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy con todo esto... Extraño tu cariño, quisieras que comprendieras cuan idiota fui...- _Entonces de un momento a otro después de las palabras de Adrián, él pelirrojo al fin despertaba de su frio letargo, se encontraba algo aturdido, pero ya cuando se incorporo más, noto como Adrián lo sostenía de la mano y se soltó de forma brusca.

–_¿Pero qué haces?... ¿A dónde me has traído?... No reconozco este lugar... Te había dicho que no quería verte de nuevo, por eso me fui de tu funeraria...- _Se podía oír con un tono bastante molesto y resentido por parte del carmesí hacía él platinado. El cuál solo suspiró de forma melancólica y tomo asiento en la cama dirigiéndole una mirada sin brillo alguno. –_Grell, mi amad... Digo... Estas en mi mansión, te desmayaste súbitamente al estar expuesto a tanto frío... Así que te traje y me quede velándote... Llevas unas 5 horas así... Yo solo quiero que me perdones, si fui un idiota... Extraño tu cariño a como no tienes idea, quisieras que comprendieras que yo...-_Entonces el platinado fue abruptamente interrumpido por el carmesí que solo estaba aún más enojado.

–_No me pidas cariño, ni siquiera un poco de compresión o paciencia es completamente inútil... dime acaso te crees merecedor de esa indulgencia después de lo que me has hecho... dime con qué cara vienes a mi presencia a pedirme tan grande absurdo, te he dicho que te vayas, que no te quiero ver, ¿A caso no lo entiendes?... Realmente no te entiendo... Será mejor que me vaya a mi departamento... Necesito estar solo… Esto me duele… todo eso me duele Adrián, yo había confiando lo poco que me quedaba a ti… y dímelo, quiero saberlo… ¿Por qué pagas mi amor y devoción hacia ti de esta tan humillante forma?..._– Se podía oír de la voz del pelirrojo llena de dolor, odio y resentimiento, a lo que Undertaker solo bajo la cabeza, se quito su sombrero y lo tiro contra el piso furico y desesperado, se paso una mano por su cabello haciendo su flequillo hacia atrás… dejando ver sus hermosos ojos de shinigami llenos de una profunda desesperación, culpa y arrepentimiento.

–_Entiendo… Así que es inútil… Está bien… no te detendré… eres completamente libre para hacer lo que se te de tu gana…- _Se oía por parte del platinado esa sentencia con una voz tan fría, tan perdida y llena de dolor, así que solo abrió un portal lejos de ahí, y justo antes de irse dándole la espalda a Grell hablo… –_No entiendo ahorita ya mas… te quedas en tu casa… puedes hacer lo que desees aquí, puedes quedarte o irte… yo no tengo la intención de regresar pronto… Quizá nunca lo haga… En fin eso no importa… Pero ahora estas débil Grell… por lo menos descansa un rato mas, todo en esta pequeña mansión esta a tu disposición si quieres usarlo o no, yo no sé… Y Sabes, si tienes razón es inútil que yo te pida y hasta suplique tu perdón, no me lo vas a otorgar… aunque me ponga a suplicarte… Cuídate Grell… Cuídate mucho...- _Fue lo último que se oye decir a Undertaker antes de entrar a ese portal plateado que se cerró justo después del último paso que dio el mayor dentro del portal y que así la habitación quedara en total y sepulcral silencio…

Esa fue una respuesta que el pelirrojo no se espero, estaba sentado en medio de esa cama ido… perdido en sus pensamientos, lo cierto era que mientras más pensaba las palabras dichas por Adrián más le dolían, más triste se ponía, las horas pasaban una tras otra como una lenta y cruel tortura, Grell no se movía de esa cama… Solo hacia dos cosas, dormía aferrado a una almohada o se la pasaba llorando… Él comenzaba también a ya no entender que más había pasado… Se sentía herido, dolido, pero también muy culpable, le cruzo por la mente que quizá fue muy duro con Adrián, incluso trato de auto justificarse la infidelidad de Crevan… ya que ciertamente si lo dejaba solo por mucho tiempo… y se ahogaba en el trabajo… Entre más se perdía en sus pensamientos el pelirrojo, mas le dolía el corazón, mas solo se sentía.

Las horas fueron pasando, y con ellas llego el medio día del ese día libre que tenia Grell del trabajo, y el seguía en esa cama… no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse, ya había tratado de hacerlo, pero justamente como el platinado le había dicho, estaba muy débil tanto que Grell al querer pararse solo se había caído… Aunque en este punto Grell no sabría decir si era porque casi se congela o por toda la tristeza que lo inundaba… El pelirrojo cansado decidió dormir nuevamente… no le apetecía mas nada, ni siquiera había comido desde la tarde que salió del trabajo y no tenía intención de hacerlo… Grell paso varias horas dormido, se negó a despertar, solo se obligaba a dormir y dormir, tanto que perdió la noción completa del tiempo y el espacio… así pasaron los días… Grell no había ido a trabajar desde hace 4 días… En el despacho irónicamente el más preocupado por la ausencia de Grell era William, ya que esto no quedaba con su forma actual de ser, que aunque aun le parecía rara, sabía que no faltaría tanto si no fuera por algo, pues, grave… así que decidió irlo a buscar el mismo… no como su jefe, si no como un ahnm, pues "amigo"…

Mientras tanto esos mismos 5 días que paso Grell encerrado en la mansión de Undertaker, El platinado estaba lejos de Inglaterra… se había ido a América… El había llegado a una mansión la cual ahorita su ubicación seria desconocida… se encerró en si mismo, no dormía, se la pasaba tomando y torturándose con las palabras de odio que le había dicho Grell… Su tan escaza cordura se perdió al igual que sus ganas de vivir… se recriminaba todas las veces que lo engaño… el que incluso no le dio importancia al principio de la relación por que no le creyó a Grell que él podía ser fiel, se sentía tan poca cosa, por haber tomado a la ligera las palabras honestas de Grell, se maldecía hasta el cansancio por no haberlo tomado enserio, y ahora se daba cuenta de que el amor que sentía por Grell era verdadero, y el solo había sido un idiota… Un idiota que buscaba la forma de morir… Morir por amor… quizá solo así pagaría sus culpas hacia Grell… Era lo que el platinado ya sin un mínimo haz de cordura y completamente perdido decía para sí…

–_Creo… que Grell nunca me perdonará… Lo mejor sería no volverme a acercar a él nunca… por mucho que yo lo ame… Quizás así ya no lo lastime de nuevo… Aunque siento un mal presentimiento…-_ Dijo lentamente Undertaker quien solo miraba fijamente su copa… y continuo bebiendo…

* * *

**Bueno linduras~ hasta aquí dejaremos el capitulo 3… y les vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Qué pasaría si metemos a William?**… **quizá le vaya bien con Grell… quizás mal… quien sabe~ ¿Ó seguimos con el drama tan melancólico que están viviendo Undertaker Y Grell?, Bueno les deseo que tengan unas dulces pesadillas~**

**Hime Diamont, 2015 ©**


	4. Una Inesperada Revelación

**Hola nuevamente mis hermosa almas &amp; ladies lectoras, les vengo a traer las 4ta entrega… lamento que la senda sea tan depresiva… pero vamos que la trama se me da sola que se le va a hacer… Bueno he decidido dar un pequeño giro a este Fanfic… Sé que al principio dije que sería UndertakerXGrell… pero a como he leído en privado… Me piden una oportunidad para William, asi que se la daré… y me dirán como les va pareciendo, y si cambio la pareja original Underell por un Grelliam.**

* * *

**Cap 4: Una Inesperada Revelación.**

Quizá el mal presentimiento que tenia Undertaker sobre su decisión de dejar solo ya a Grell, porque sabía que no lo iba a perdonar, sería algo que pagaría muy caro…

William llevaba un par de horas buscando al pelirrojo y ciertamente no lo encontraba… tampoco tenía idea alguna de que sostenía una relación con Undertaker, puesto que el pelirrojo ya no hablaba de sus vida con nadie en la oficina. El moreno ya comenzaba a sentirse desesperado… Le pesaba ese sentimiento que tenía en el pecho, antes lo pudo negar u ocultar, decirse que no era verdad que lo pudiera sentir por alguien tan bullicioso, ¿Pero y ahora?... Grell ya no era el de antes… ese pelirrojo que lo sacaba de quicio, que entro en su mente justo después de haberle puesto los lentes que se le cayeron en el examen final… Por la mente de William pasaba que quizá… solo quizá tenía esos mismos 100 años enamorado de Grell como él pelirrojo lo había estado de él… Pero también pasaba por la mente del stricto shinigami que a buena hora se dio cuenta… Grell lo odiaba, aunque lo negara sabía perfectamente que Grell lo odiaba por tantos años de maltrato…

William había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad perdido en esos pensamientos que solo lo pusieron melancólico, suspiro y se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor era olvidar eso, no tenia caso que se estuviera torturando… era lo justo a pagar por haberse dado cuenta tan tarde de lo que siempre negó y por el hecho de haber maltratado a quien solo lo amo tanto tiempo… Maldigo su estúpido orgullo e incluso llego a él cómo pensamiento fugaz ese "miedo" a que los rumores de la academia fueran verdad, los que decían que Grell solo estaba con alguien por un tiempo cortó y luego solo botara a esa persona, Pero rumores eran rumores y el les había hecho caso, comportándose como alguien sumamente prejuicioso y pues hasta cierto grado un tanto estúpido. Pero ahora sin haberle correspondido le constaba del verdadero amor de Grell. Sin duda teníamos a otro "tonto" sufriendo por lastimar al pelirrojo y no haber apreciado su amor… Pero abruptamente los pensamientos de William fueron rotos por la débil aura de Grell, su aura provenía de una tétrica mansión, que sin duda William sabia de quien era, era de su superior Adrián Crevan… entonces llamo a la puerta pero como no obtuvo respuesta, se acomodo los lentes y entro por su cuenta, así camino hasta la habitación principal siguiendo el aura de Grell, trato de encontrar la de su superior, pero no la encontró, la única en esa tétrica construcción era la del pelirrojo, una vez que llego a la habitación, lo que vio le alarmo un tanto, pero no quiso mostrar su reacción.

–_Sutcliff… Sutcliff… ¿Te encuentras bien?...-_ Pregunto con algo de recelo el azabache al encontrar a Grell en esa cama tan triste, tan ido… mientras se acercaba un poco para verlo mejor, pudo notar en el carmesí unas ojeras marcadas, así como una palidez aun mayor de la que siempre poseía…

–_¿Ah?... Señor… Disculpe que me vea en este estado… ¿Paso algo en la oficina?... ¿Necesita que vaya en mi día libre?...- _Hablaba completamente ido el pelirrojo, como ya se había dicho estaba perdido en tiempo y espacio…

_–¿Qué has dicho?... __Sutcliff… Su día libre fue hace 4 días y no ha ido al trabajo, ¿Se… ehnm… Se encuentra bien?... ¿Sabe qué día es?...- _Se oía con cierto miedo y recelo de la voz del azabache…

–_¿Eh?... He faltado 4 días, eso no puede ser posible… Pues no, no me encuentro bien Señor… ¿El día?... Pues es el 16 de Diciembre de 1889… Mi cumpleaños… Aunque nosotros no lo celebramos…- _Se veía aletargado y perdido al pelirrojo quien solo era observado con cierto aire de preocupación por William, pero esa preocupación no la podía notar el menor ya que estaba sumamente perdido en si mismo.

–_Sutcliff… Quiero decir Grell… Como ya te he dicho has faltado 4 días… Se nos hiso sumamente extraño que no llegaras el 18 a la oficina… Estamos a 21 de Diciembre y claramente no estás bien, puedes contarme que paso… ¿por favor?... Soy tu jefe y… tu… amigo… si aun así me puedes consideras después de todo lo mal que yo te trate en el pasado…- _William miro a un lado sus propias palabras le dolieron, pero a los pocos instantes tenia al menor abrazado a el llorando y buscando un poco de consuelo y refugio en el mayor.

–_Seré breve… Yo… sostenía una relación con nuestro superior Adrián Crevan… pero… el día que Salí de trabajar me fui como siempre a mi departamento quejándome de cuanto usted me hastía… si le soy honesto aún estoy un tanto resentido con usted y sus anteriores muestras de desprecio a lo que alguna vez yo sentí, solo quería ser amado, pero eso es algo que ya no me importa… decidí espiar un poco a Adrián para ver donde se encontraba y lo que me encontré fue algo tan desagradable… para mi actual forma de ser… aunque quizá es la ironía cobrándoselas conmigo y recordándome que nunca seré feliz, Encontré a Undertaker coqueteando descaradamente con Claude Faustus, le pedía que se acostara con él, el demonio Rival de Sebastián Michaelis… Que porciento hablando de Michaelis, ése demonio fue el que hace un tiempo me violo y humillo…- _Un silencio frio e incomodo se formo en la habitación, Will no sabía ese acontecimiento, ciertamente ya no sabía mucho do lo poco que antes conocía de Grell y ese hecho tan terrible perpetuado por el demonio de mirar rubí, eso hiso que William se llenara de furia y resentimiento hacia el demonio de los Phantomhive así como a su legendario superior, No le parecía justo que lo hayan humillado así… incluso comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo una vez más, ya que el también había participado en volver completamente miserable al pelirrojo…

William no sabía cómo sentirse, suspiro de una forma muy desanimada, algo raro para su frío ser, se acomodo los lentes y sin decir una sola palabra abrazo al pelirrojo de forma que le fuera reconfortante a Grell. Nuestro shinigami carmesí al sentir como lo abrazaba William en primera instancia se aferro a él, comenzando a llorar, William consolaba a Grell pues un tanto torpemente ya que no solía mostrar afecto. _–Grell… Se que no soy quien para esto… Pero, bueno… Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… Yo estaré aquí para ti… Si gustas arreglare un permiso… para que puedas estar en tú departamento y así poder descansar… Vamos que me dices… ¿Aceptas?... Se ve que lo necesitas… _Grell empezó a caer en cuenta de lo que le decía su jefe… si bien los últimos meses Grell era quien era despectivo y hasta cruel con William ahora era este quien le tendía la mano para ayudarle… Ciertamente algo parecía que había cambiado en William, si fuera el mismo de antes, no lo hubiera buscado con recelo, no hubiera llegado con cuidado a acercarse a él y mucho menos lo hubiera abrazado… Esto último justamente era lo que desconcertó mas al pelirrojo, entonces decidió ver bien a William a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre mostraban la más recia frialdad, ahora mostraban signos de una evidente y muy sincera preocupación por el menor.

–_Señor… Ehnm Digo William… Te agradezco mucho el permiso y lo voy a aceptar, claramente si necesito descansar… Creo que como siempre esto ha sido mi culpa, si soy extravagante me maltratan, si soy serio, cumplo con mis trabajos y las normas, solo se burlan de mí… Ciertamente ya no se mi que hacer, pero algo tengo que hacer… ¿No?, creo que seguiré como hasta a ahora, no te quiero causar más problemas en el trabajo o en lo personal a ti, ya los fui muchos años…_\- La voz de Grell era tan triste, tan culpable, tan vacía… justo como él se sentía, hablaba solo sacando su dolor y culpándose de todo… ciertamente era algo muy lastimero… Incluso estas crueles palabras le dolieron a William, ese no era el Grell Sutcliff que él conocía, el Grell que él conocía era orgulloso, terco, unos de los mejores y más fuertes shinigamis de todo el despacho, no por nada Ahora que William se desempeñaba como Gerente General de toda la división Inglesa, tenia al menor de Sub-gerente… Pero también esas palabras dichas por su compañero le dolieron, "_que como siempre esto ha sido mi culpa_"… ¿Su culpa?... "_no te quiero causar más problemas en el trabajo o en lo personal a ti, ya los fui muchos años"… _¿Problemas?... En definitiva… William no soportaba verlo así, el coraje, la furia y la decepción a si mismo lo carcomían… Se comenzó a tomar esto como su culpa entera… que el pelirrojo se haya quebrado, que suene tan lastimero lo comenzó a detestar, tanto que con un sentimiento un poco raro, le lanzo una fuerte bofetada a Grell.

–_¿Wi...William…?...- _Sobándose la mejilla el menor, miraba sorprendido a su jefe, quien mostraba un rostro lleno de impotencia, pero al par una autentica preocupación…

–_Grell Sutcliff… No digas estupideces… Si, ok… tu antigua forma de ser me dejo demasiado trabajo extra y reportes, pero dime cuando te odie por eso… Yo te diré cuando… Nunca… Nunca te odie… no puedo hacerlo… Sé que soy demasiado serio… hasta frio e inflexible, y si razonas bien todos mis regaños siempre fueron por tu desempeño, nunca te dije que me desagradaras como persona, si el hecho de que te rechacé tantas veces en tus intenciones románticas era por miedo, si hasta yo tengo miedos Sutcliff, mis miedos más grandes son amar a alguien y perderle ó amar y ser utilizado, este último es mi más grande miedo… El solo pensar en descubrir en carne propia que los rumores sobre ti de la academia fueran verdad… Y bien sabes que no son uno o dos… Son cientos, cientos de shinigamis que narraban y vivieron los mismos contigo, hombres y mujeres por igual… Por mucho que yo quisiera corresponderte…. Tenía miedo de que yo fuera solo un juguete mas para ti… No sé cuando empezó este sentir, bueno realmente lo sé… el día en el que me devolviste mis lentes y me dijiste que los cuidara… pero como notaste en aquel momento mi actitud se volvió completamente fría, contraria a la actitud sumisa que tenia ante ti por ser en ese entonces mi superior… ¿El por qué?... comencé a sentir amor por ti, un sentimiento que para mí me causa pavor… Pero vamos ese sentimiento tampoco importa ya… Tú no quieres amar de nuevo y yo le tengo… miedo… a amar… Así que no sé como tomes esto, no tienes nada que hacer con ello, solo recupérate, es todo, mi apoyo solo pídelo… Después de todo nos conocemos hace mas de 100 años… - _El azabache miraba fijamente a Grell con un rostro serio, pero un tanto dolido, nunca pensó decirle esto y cuando se dio cuenta de que al fin de cierto modo se le estaba confesando, solo se levanto y comenzó a mirar a un lado mientras se dirigía a una ventana cercana…

Grell estaba más que sorprendido ante las palabras de William, antes hubiera gritado de emoción al oír como le declaraba su amor William, cosa que llevaba más de 90 años deseando… Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, o cómo reaccionar, solo repasaba las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, el carmesí bajo la vista y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ya que una vez más se dio cuenta de que el amor se le escapo de las manos por su culpa, por su maldita y absurda culpa… pero un destello de su retorcido y orgullo ser salió a la luz… _–William… Lamento que te sientas así por mi culpa, que hayas guardado todo esto tantos años, pero si se supone que eres alguien inteligente… Por qué no te diste cuenta que a pesar de mis coqueteos eternos hacia ti, y algunos otros que le di a un estúpido demonio los cuales solo fueron provocarte celos… ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta que mi amor fue solo para ti por casi 100 años?... Era un amor sincero… un amor por el cual estuve dispuesto a luchar… A aguantar todo… Tanto que aguante un siglo de maltrato puro… Yo no te odio… pero tampoco puedo decirte que te amo, es algo que yo ya no siento, mejor dicho ya no puedo decirte nada … solo el hecho de que ahorita ya no se ni que soy, ni tengo un corazón para ofrecer… nada… No tengo nada…_

William se dio media vuelta oyendo atentamente al pelirrojo, el azabache al oir estas palabras se quedo completamente frio… No era culpa de Grell, nunca lo fue, fue solo un estúpido miedo que lo cegó un siglo, el realmente tubo al pelirrojo devotamente para el y solo lo desprecio… Esto fue el tope para William, experimentaba tantos sentimientos que sin mostrar nada en su rostro lo bajo y camino hacia Grell abrazándolo fuertemente al punto de que el frio y estricto shinigami comenzó a llorar en total y completo silencio pero con una voz temblorosa quiso hablar… _–Perdóname Grell… Perdóname por ser tan estúpido… Perdóname por estos 100 años de todo mi desprecio y maltrato… Te Suplico que me perdones- _

Grell se quedo helado al sentir el abrazo de su superior que al poco correspondió un tanto ido, nunca se espero esta reacción, se esperaba que le dijera que si era su culpa, o que ya no dijera tonterías, incluso otra bofetada, pero William había mostrado algo que nunca nadie había visto, además los dos habían cambiado…

* * *

**Buenos mis hermosas ladies y almas encantadoras… hasta aquí termina la 4ta entrega… si lo se, son muchos sentimientos encontrados… reclamos… y demás, pero vamos William merece un oportunidad ¿no?... ustedes que dicen… ¿cambiamos la pareja o no?... o hacemos que William &amp; Adrián se enfrenten peleando por el amor de nuestro lastimado pelirrojo… Un beso &amp; tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**Hime Diamont, 2015 ©**


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Buenas e infernales noches mis almas lectoras... Una vez mas aquí me tienen presa de esta sublime y tortuosa inspiración... A la cual solo me queda hacerle caso y escribir... Sin duda este es uno de mis solitarios placeres que me acompañan en la oscuridad y soledad... Pero en fin dejando esa melancólica prosa con la que empiezo hoy, les traigo la 5ta entrega de este fanfic... Esperó les guste...**

* * *

**Cap 5: Sentimientos Encontrados.**

William seguía aun en brazos de Grell... Si bien el azabache ya no lloraba por dolor e impotencia se sentía mal... Muy mal... Las palabras de Grell lo habían herido a sobre manera... El mayor sabia que el tenía la culpa... Sus estúpidos miedos, prejuicios y orgullo le ha han quitado la oportunidad de amar y ser amado... Ahora ya no le importaba nada, su carácter, su orgullo, todo lo que tenía se había doblegado ante Grell en ese instante en el que se le confesó... Sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo nunca le perdonaría. Pero aun así seguía suplicando más el perdón de éste. William nunca había sido tan honesto y mucho menos había llorado frente a alguien.

-_Grell... Dime algo por favor... No puedo soportar que estés callado, insúltame, búrlate de mi, incluso golpéame pero reacciona dime algo te lo suplico, si no me das a entender que no te importo, que mis disculpas son en vano... Y no te culpo por no poder o no querer responderme... No importa, sé que me lo tengo ganado... Me tengo ganado tu odio, tu resentimiento... Sé que quizá soy la peor persona de éste mundo, que perdí tu amor...-_ Hablaba William como nunca... Completamente triste... Ido y perdido su corazón sólo lo había abierto para confesarse y ahogarse en dolor... Se convencía a si mismo que era todo su culpa... Como buen caballero tomaría el peso de sus acciones.

Grell por su parte se comenzaba a sorprender viendo como su frío jefe se le había confesado, como se doblegaba y pedía perdón... Y ahora como se estaba quebrando en dolor aceptando ese sentir tan cruel... Pero justo antes de que pudiera decir algo Grell... William se puso de pie completamente melancólico... Esto seguía dejando sin saber que decir al pelirrojo.

William le dio un sutil beso en la frente para así separarse de Grell ya por completo. -_Grell... Sera mejor que yo me retire... Seguramente lo último que espera as oír hoy es a un idiota confesándote su amor demasiado tarde... Seguramente te soy una molestia, yo entiendo por tu silencio que nunca me vas a perdonar y sabes... Eso está bien, ni yo mismo me perdono, Grell tú vales mucho, eres alguien único y maravilloso... Solo te has encontrado con muchos idiotas... Y quizá yo soy el mayor de ellos... Sabes... No te preocupes por tu trabajo... Ve descansa una semana... Yo arreglo todo...- _William hablaba calmado... Pero con un dolor tan visible... Cosa que seguía dejando sin habla alguna al menor del cabellera carmesí. Jamás... Jamás en su vida pensó ver tan vulnerable a William... No sabía que decir... No sabía qué hacer, Grell también se sentía basura... Pero quería hablar más con William... Pero cuando se estiro un poco para alcanzarlo este se fue por un portal dándole la espalda este se fue susurrando algo que dejó llorando a ambos... Ya cada uno por su lado: "_Grell la única molestia aquí... Así como única peste despreciable en esta eternidad soy yo...No te preocupes ya no te agobiare más… Si lo deseas ódiame…". _

Grell ya no entendía nada... ¿Qué era lo qué acababa de pasar? William había ido hacía él, se había preocupado por él, se le había confesado, pero sobretodo vio algo que jamás creyó posible... William llorando y aceptando qué todo era su culpa... Sin duda esto provocó dos sentimientos encontrados... Una gran tristeza al no poder decirle a William que ya no importaba nada más que lo perdonaría y el otro fue el retorcido orgullo y placer al ver sufrir a William al fin como él lo había hecho por un siglo... Pero esto solo le provoco un fuerte dolor en el pecho al menor, ¿Acaso era tan malo para dejar ahora a Will sufriendo?... En verdad no es que fuera malo... Pero todo esto le impedía reaccionar, tenía que asimilar todo.

Por otra parte teníamos a un William como nunca... Herido... Tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces suspiro no para calmarse y hacerse alguna falsa esperanza. Si no que suspiro lleno de melancolía para dejar escapar todo sentimiento y esperanza. Los minutos pasaron y se veía a William en su estudio en un sillón con un par de botellas whisky cerradas así como otra a punto de ser vaciada en su totalidad de un trago. Las noches de ambos shinigamis uno azabache y otro platinado eran similares un ir y venir en el alcohol. Ambos habían perdido lo mismo... El amor de Grell.

Un par de días después en Estados Unidos en una mansión se podía ver la figura del platinado vestido de negro... Solo pantalón y camisa... En un acto de furia había arrojado al fuego su túnica así como su sombrero. Adrián Crevan llevaba una semana sin dormir, sin comer... Sólo tomando... Mientras tanto el panorama en Inglaterra era igual en el departamento de William T. Spears. El azabache no había dormido y mucho menos comido algo en dos días sólo tomaba y tomaba incluso había faltado a la oficina ese día. Claro no sin antes poner un permiso para Grell. Y él en el día anterior fue a trabajar en ese deplorable estado valiéndose de los portales solo para hacer presencia. Todo esto claramente fue notado por Eric, Alan y Ronald. Quienes pues aunque quisieron intervenir y ayudar solo se vieron rechazados... Sus temidos superiores se habían roto.

Grell ya había podido asimilar todo... Bueno en su mayoría... Ya que le dolía aun todo lo vivido... Era tanto su dolor que solo se encerró en si mismo en volver ese dolor una frialdad pura, para poder soportar todo eso.

El tiempo siguió pasando... Así se cumplió un mes después del cumpleaños del pelirrojo. Grell ya había regresado a trabajar con una actitud aun más fría que la de antes. Seguía siendo extraño ver a ese pelirrojo con su traje perfectamente negro, su cabellera corta aunque ya llevaba un par de años con esa apariencia pero ahora era aun más temido... Como entrenador daba más que miedo, exigía más allá de la perfección... Y William ni se diga era peor que antes... Frío, Intolerante, Completamente amargado. Se había vuelto un completo tirano. Claro la oficina en cuestión de días fue excelencia pura. Pero entre Grell y William no existía comunicación no porque no quisieran hablar entre ellos... Lo deseaban pero tomaron la misma decisión... Sufrir completamente solos.

Las cosas no podían seguir así... No más... Tenían que hablar. Pero William no daría el primer paso y tampoco Grell... Así que Ronald fue el que decidió intervenir. El rubio-moreno fue a la oficina de su sempai y toco... -_Puede pasar...- _Fue lo único que se oyó de la voz del pelirrojo quien hacia unos informes sobre sus estudiantes. Ronald entró y se paro enfrente de Grell. -_Sempai... He venido a hablar con usted...-_

_-¡Ah Ronald! Vamos toma asiento. Dime que sucede, No me digas que las Shinigamis de asuntos internos te rechazaron de nuevo… uhnm… ya se de seguro te están usando de nuevo las de recursos shinigamis como su cartero... Les he dicho a esas mujeres que no me interesan. También me gustan las mujeres no lo niego... Soy un hombre también con sus debilidades de eróticamente a una mujer, cosa que ahorita no me importa y ni tengo tiempo para esas ridículas cosas... Bueno creo que te interrumpí... ¿Dime que necesitas Ronald?- _

_-Sempai... No es nada de lo que ya mencionó... Solo quisiera preguntarle algo, ¿Porque se volvió tan frío?... No tiene que sufrir aun más por su cuenta... Yo entiendo todo eso y se que es difícil, pero nos damos cuenta de cuanto sufren usted y Spears-Sempai... Usted le amaba y yo se que muy en el fondo usted lo sigue haciendo justo como ahora William... Lo ama... Pero no es la mejor opción que los dos estén fríamente sufriendo en silencio. Si yo fuera ustedes, a pesar de tanto error cruel... Yo seguiría luchando. _Sin duda las palabras del shinigami menor habían dado en un punto vulnerable de Grell, el cual suspiró y con una mueca de tristeza le dio la razón a Ronald...

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas ladies... Encantadoras almas... esto es todo por el momento... Esperó que lo disfruten. Tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	6. Una Difícil Decisión

**Hola mis queridas almas, una vez mas regreso para darles la continuación de este fanfic... Por cómo se va escribiendo creo que terminara siendo un grelliam, o díganme que prefieren... ¿Grelliam o Underell?... ¿Desean m-preg?... Hablen, yo estoy para complacerles, bueno mis hermosas almas lectoras, sin más por el momento yo les dejo con la 6ta entrega de este fanfic, que por el momento terminara siendo grelliam... Más adelante quien sabe...**

* * *

**Cap 6: Una Difícil Decisión.**

Grell ya le había dado la razón a su joven compañero, Ronald fue muy directo, era verdad, no tenían porque William y él, el estar sufriendo cada uno en silencio... No tenían que estarse amargando la eternidad por el pasado... Pero abruptamente le vino a la mente el platinado... Del cual no había sabido nada, y cuando trató de investigar se encontró con el negocio del legendario cerrado, además no había modo de ver su ubicación en su libro, Adrián se había asegurado de llevarse su propio tomo de la biblioteca shinigami, Quiérase o no Grell quería arreglar o por lo menos hablar con Adrián sobre lo sucedidos, pero con la confección de William, ya no quería hacer nada, ya no quería amar, ya tenía suficiente, Grell había entendido a sobre manera que nunca seria sería feliz y eso lo amargaba aun mas.

_-Ronald, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero aunque puede que tengas mucha razón que es muy innecesario que T. Spears y yo estemos sufriendo, pero no le puedo dar una oportunidad por dos razones, la primera porque no he encontrado a Crevan para hablar, quizá para perdonarlo, o simplemente para así dejar las cosas ya en paz y yo seguir mi camino, y segunda yo no le puedo dar una oportunidad a William sino lo perdono, pero no puedo hacer nada de eso sino me perdono a mí mismo, si yo no creo que pueda ser feliz, no lo seré, y eso para mí ahora está bien, después de todo ya no quiero sufrir innecesariamente, pero sabes Ronny por lo menos iré a hablar ahorita con William, es justo y necesario que lo haga.-_ Grell esbozo una media sonrisa mientras Ronald suspiraba un tanto aliviado, la eternidad sigue, no había porque amargarse, el pasado si es difícil a sobremanera pero no debería ser impedimento para el presente y futuro.

-_¿En verdad Grell-Sempai? Espero que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes, sino puede haber amor, por lo menos no sufran, eso solo es crueldad para uno mismo, si lo sabré yo que vivo mi propio "infierno" por así decirlo, pero yo soy tema aparte, ya es casi hora de comer y Spears-Sempai no ha comido desde hace un par de días... Otra vez... Use eso de pretexto salgan a comer, hablen, que se yo... Pero hágalo ya...- _Hablaba entre emocionado y melancólico el rubio-moreno a su amado sempai, sin duda extrañaba ver algo de alegría en el pelirrojo, quien se levantó de su escritorio, tomo su saco negro, se lo puso, después se acercó a Ronald dándole un sutil beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por la plática a cierto modo abrirle los ojos y hacerlo razonar, él pelirrojo después de que se fue Ronald, salió de su oficina con un caminar pausado, lleno de elegancia y total seducción masculina, de camino a la oficina de William se paso una mano por el cabello, cosa que hizo suspirar a unas cuantas secretarias, el pelirrojo se había vuelto tan atractivo desde que había dejado la indumentaria femenina.

En cuestión de unos 10 minutos y de haberle coqueteado a la secretaria un poco por el pase, ya que cierto azabache pedía soledad absoluta, el pelirrojo se encontraba en frente de esa puerta tan conocida para él, la cual ahora decía: "Director y Gerente General: William T. Spears", el pelirrojo suspiro tomando fuerza para así tocar la puerta, le cruzo por la mente cuantas veces había cruzado la puerta de William sin llamar, gritando y lanzándole hacia los brazos... Eso le hizo arrancar una sonrisa dulce y melancólica la cual se borró al oír la contestación de William. -_Lo lamento, me encuentro muy ocupado, regrese más tarde, u otro día no tengo tiempo, además no quiero ver a nadie...- _Entonces Grell suspiró y bajo un poco la cabeza yéndose le todos los buenos ánimos que Ronald le había hecho nacer, así que contestó frente a esa puerta en un tono serio pero notoriamente triste y decepcionado. –_Señor Spears, soy Sutcliff... Yo lo lamento mucho, no quise interrumpir, me disculpó, siempre soy inoportuno, regresare otro día...-_William al oír "Soy Sutcliff" su atención fue captada fuera de sus papeles, haciendo que se levantará rápidamente para abrirle, pero lo que siguió después hizo que Will se detuviera en seco, una lágrima solitaria rodó por una de las mejillas del azabache, ya no podía mas... Se estaba muriendo sin el pelirrojo, el cual ahora le parecía inalcanzable. Pero al par de esto Grell se había quedado frente a la puerta con la cabeza abajo, quería mas no podía soltar una lágrima en ese instante, comprendía que solo sufrían innecesariamente, entonces el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que aun con ese lastimado, bueno más que lastimado corazón, él amaba aun a William, Ronald tenía razón.

El estricto shinigami, era ahora quien se armaba de valor, abrió la puerta de su oficina y ahí estaba el pelirrojo un tanto ido, tanto que no noto la puerta abierta hasta que oyó la voz de William. -_Sutcliff... Pasa por favor, seque su agenda es pesada, pero el que esté aquí es por algo importante...- _Grell levanto el rostro con una media sonrisa vacía, asintió con la cabeza y entro a la oficina de William, tomo asiento en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de este, William tomo su lugar y haciéndose fuerte miro a Grell, el cual creía que venía por algo de trabajo pero se llevaría una sorpresa. -_Bien Sutcliff, a que debo su visita Sutcliff, ¿Hay algún inconveniente en Subdirección o subgerencia que deba saber?... Quizá alguna indisciplina con sus alumnos, diga... Estoy un poco ocupado...- _Grell suspiro tomando fuerza nuevamente y miro a los ojos a su jefe. -_No Señor, no hay ningún, problema en esos departamentos y mucho menos indisciplina, lo que me ha traído aquí en este momento es el que yo deseo hablar con usted de lo ocurrido hace un mes, cuando usted me dijo su sentir, Señor... Sé que soy el motivo de su tristeza, así como usted el de la mía, pero no cree que en verdad es innecesario que nos encontremos sufriendo, cuando los dos nos amamos...-_Estas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo tomaron por total y completa sorpresa al azabache, no podía creerlas, después de todo, absolutamente todo lo que ha ocurrido, Grell... Lo ama... La sorpresa era más que evidente en el azabache.

-_Sutcliff... Quiero decir Grell, dime que mi mente no me engaña, tu... ¿Me has dicho a cierto modo que me amas?...- _Se podía oír un dejo de alegría salir de la voz del azabache y su rostro podía dibujar una sutil sonrisa... -_William... Yo... Ya no puedo más, acepto que mi ser esta muy dañado y aunque te llegue a odiar, que llegue a ser resentido contigo, no puedo... Justo como me acaba de decir Ronald, muy en el fondo de mi roto ser, yo te amo... Pero tengo un par de años que no soy el mismo, se que nunca seré el de antes, pero si aún así como yo me he vuelto ¿Crees el poder amarme?... Si en verdad creed poder... Yo también me daré el permiso para así amarte de nuevo, solo ya no quiero sufrir... Tengo que hablar con Crevan, pero no sé dónde encontrarlo... Pero desde el principio no me respeto... Creo que podría dejarle de lado, Yo también tengo que continuar mi vida, y bueno creo que sólo le doy vueltas a todo esto, ¿William lo intentamos?...- _Grell suspiro un poco exhausto, la verdad el estaba muy cansado tenia días que no comía bien y tampoco dormía, pero aun así le dedico una sutil y dulce sonrisa a William mientras esperaba la respuesta del mayor, el cual no cabía de emoción... El mirar del azabache brillaba de forma dulce, se había quedado sin palabras, sentía en ese momento que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, incluso ese agudo dolor que tenía desde hace un tiempo en el corazón desapareció, sin pensarlo dos veces William se levanto de su escritorio y se arrodilló frente al pelirrojo tomando sus manos y besándolas.

-_Grell claro que lo intentaremos, nada me haría más feliz que darte todo lo que poseo por una sonrisa tuya, sin importar que me desviviré por ti y tu... No, nuestra felicidad, hemos perdido 100 años por mi culpa, pero yo voy a hacer que lo dejemos en el pasado para cambiarlo por una eternidad en la cual podamos ser felices tu y yo... Tengo que decirlo... Grell Sutcliff… Yo... Yo te amo, desde que te conocí lo he hecho...-_Para quizás aun sorpresa de Grell tenía arrodillado frente a él al único shinigami que en verdad ha llegado tan profundo en su corazón para amarlo a pesar de cualquier cosa incluyendo el mismo tiempo y dolor, al instante en que William se aferraba a las manos de Grell y lloraba el pelirrojo se dejo caer de rodillas para abrazarlo fuertemente y susurrarle: -"_William T. Spears... Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho y es lo único que importa ya..."-._

Este par de shinigamis paso un largo rato abrazado, desahogándose, diciendo cuento se habían extrañado, aunque sería la primera vez que correspondían sus sentimientos, sin duda entre tanto dolor el formar una felicidad es una difícil decisión, pero para ellos dos es lo mejor a hacer. Después de un rato mas veíamos a ese par de shinigamis en el sillón de cuero de la oficina de William, el azabache estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Grell mirándolo, no podía dejar de sonreír, cosa rara en William, pero a su vez el pelirrojo quien le sonreía y despeinaba un poco el cabello, alegando que se veía más guapo así, justo como cuando le conoció, entonces el mayor levanto su brazo derecho el cual acomodo con delicadeza en la nuca del menor para así inclinar su cabeza y besarlo de forma dulce, ansiosa y amorosamente, en primera instancia ese beso sorprendió al pelirrojo, pero instantes después lo correspondía con todo el amor que le había guardado a Will. Cuando se separaron del beso sonrieron mutuamente, tendrían que salir en algún momento de la oficina de William, tenían que ir a comer... A comer juntos... Como la pareja que ahora eran.

* * *

**Buenos mis queridas almas... Esto hasta aquí termina... Espero les haya gustado... En lo personal amo el grelliam, y aun que esto originalmente no iba aquí... La inspiración es la que me manda, y yo solo escribo, sin más por el momento les dejo mis dulces e infernales saludos. Tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	7. Nuestra Primera Noche

**Hola nuevamente mis hermosas Alams y bellas ladies, les traigo la 7ma entrega de este hermoso fic jojojo… y pues ejem… solo dire esto… El titulo ya lo dice todo /, infernales besitos~.**

* * *

**Cap 7: Nuestra Primera Noche.**

Ciertamente nuestra nueva pareja de amantes se estaba muriendo de hambre, la comida ya había pasado, se dieron cuenta de la hora que se había vuelto era la cena, William pidió un momento a Grell, salió a hablar con su secretaria, le pidió que agregara algunas cosas en el itinerario además de algo especial: un permiso para él y Grell se tomarían el día libre mañana, ya que no habría muchas almas que recoger y el otro trió podría encargarse… Después de Todo ellos 5 eran la elite shinigami, así que tuvieron que dejar esa hermosa privacidad de la oficina de William, para ir a cenar, pero como no querían que nadie les viera salir… No aún.

William abrió un portal de color esmeralda hacia una calle un poco alejada de las oficinas de la sede shinigami, llegando a una cuadra de un restaurant italiano, el azabache sabía a la perfección cuanto amaba la comida italiana su pelirrojo.

Entraron al restaurante, pidieron una mesa privada, y solos… Grell simple y sencillamente se sonrojo al ver la carta, William había recordado ese detalle sobre su cocina favorita. Esto simplemente hiso sonreír con autentica felicidad a Grell. Por su parte William se veía totalmente distinto, era feliz, todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos días se disipo al instante en el que Grell le pidió que lo intentaran, se aseguraría de volverlo completamente feliz.

La cena de este par de enamorados shinigami, transcurrió de una forma dulce, tranquila y romántica, a mitad de esta estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, sonriendo, riendo, hablando de cuanta cosa se les ocurría, trabajo, inclusive salió al tema Eric, que pues estaba enamorado de Alan y este no parecía querer corresponderle, aunque se sabía que estaba enamorado.

–_Entonces William, ¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije de Eric?, yo creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos, no entrometernos, mejor dicho ofrecer nuestra ayuda y ver si les podemos ser útiles… ¿Qué piensas?- _Grell le sonrió mientras seguía acariciando la mano de William. Quien se quedo un tanto sorprendido, el Pelirrojo realmente era alguien muy maduro, consiente y preocupado.

–_Me parece buena idea Grell, Ya hablaremos con ellos, me agrada tu punto de vista y de actuar, ¿Por qué nunca me había fijado en esa nobleza que tienes?- _Romántico… totalmente romántico sonó el azabache para con el pelirrojo, el cual se sonrojó tanto que llego al tono de su cabellera.

–_Oye… William, no digas esas cosas… Me avergüenzas, y pues pienso que es, por qué no te había mostrado esta parte de mí… Realmente en estos años si he cambiado mucho, se que te he tratado también de un modo frio y lo lamento, han pasado muchas cosas, en medio de todo el dolor que he sentido… Tú me hiciste reaccionar, fuiste como la melodía de un violín en medio de mi habitación, cautivándome, enamorándome una vez más…-_

Después de las palabras del pelirrojo, el sonrojado ahora era el azabache, esas palabras llenas de sublime romanticismo y dulzura, lo apenaron tanto que miro un poco a un lado, ante esto Grell solo pudo sonreí un poco más.

–_Vamos William, no te apenes~, solo digo la verdad, además nosotros que somos jóvenes y vivimos eternamente, no tenemos por qué estarnos reprochando un pasado, si no que ya teniendo la oportunidad de ser felices, haremos que dulce por la eternidad.- _Grell quien no podía dejar de sonreír, le regalo una sonrisa cálida y cautivadora, hasta cierto punto seductora.

Teníamos que admitir, el pelirrojo con su cabellera corta era bastante atractivo… Y eso le gustaba mucho a William, Ahora, como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, en este caso solo hablamos de la cena, William pidió la cuenta, la pago, y al salir ya hacia frio así que se regresaron a la sede solo para ir por sus abrigos, ya hay se separaron un momento, Grell iba por su abrigo y William también, pero se entretuvo un poco mas firmando el permiso y unos papeles.

Grell ya esperaba a William en la puerta, casi no había gente, a excepción de algunos shinigamis del turno de la tarde, así como a los que les había puesto horas extra, estos se encontraban cenando.

Grell veía hacia afuera por una de las grandes ventanas de la Sede, al pelirrojo lo rodeo un aire de paz y tranquilidad mientras se le veía tan atractivo en ese abrigo negro largo reglamentario. A partir de hoy no volvería a ser el mío y William tampoco. Los minutos pasaron y William al fin caminaba hacia la Entrada, su caminar se volvió lento, estaba admirando a Grell quien estaba mirando como comenzaba a nevar sutilmente.

–_Grell… Ya estoy aquí, ¿Nos Vamos?.- _El azabache le extendía la mano a Grell, quien al oírle volteo y sin pensarlo la tomo, así salieron caminado de la Sede del Despacho Shinigami, Los departamentos de estos dos se encontraban en direcciones opuestas, y al llegar a la calle que los separaba, Grell viro a la izquierda, pero William lo jalo a la Izquierda y con eso Grell entendió a donde iría esta noche.

–_Grell… ¿A dónde vas?... Tu vienes conmigo hoy, la noche es joven, además de que tenemos mucho que hablar.- _El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, así caminaron hasta el departamento de William, al llegar, el mayor abrió y le dio así el pase. Era un lugar ordenado a la perfección, en colores blancos, negro y toques verdes, ciertamente era el departamento de William no se podía esperar menos.

William lo invito a entrar, a que se sentara en el sillón, le ofreció un café por el frio, el pelirrojo acepto gustoso, se quito el abro y se sentó, pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Grell que al par de minutos había regresado William, no con un par de cafés, si no con dos copas y una botella de vino.

–_¿William, Y esto?- _Estaba intrigado el menor, ante ese gesto.

–_Oh Pues… ¿Cómo te lo puedo decir Grell?...- _William descorcho el vino y con elegancia sirvió dos copas, las tomo y le entrego una a Grell. –_Pues… Digamos que esta noche, brindaremos por los dos, por nuestra primera noches juntos, por la primera vez que te hare el amor.- _

Esto último si qué término fulminado a Grell, realmente esta vez NO había pensado en cuestiones de cama. Tomo la copa con cuidado y recelo, hiso un sutil vaivén con la copa para así poder percibir su aroma y la llevó a sus labios tomando un sorbo. –_Will…- _Fue todo lo que salió de la voz del menor, con cierto nerviosismo.

–_Oh~… No sabes como extrañe que me llamaras "Will", Solo a ti te lo permito, así como solo de tu voz suena tan cautivante…- _Sin duda alguna el azabache estaba disfrutando poner nervioso a Grell, le era algo nuevo, pero muy excitante, tomo la copa de pelirrojo y junto con la suya las dejo sobre la mesita de centro.

William tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Grell, atrayéndolo hacia él y sin hacer tortuosa la distancia, comenzó a besarlo, era un beso cálido, incitante, con tintes muy marcados de pasión y deseo. Grell suspiro entre el beso correspondiéndolo de forma romántica, pasional pero con un deseo que fue subiendo.

El azabache comenzó a acariciar la espalda del Pelirrojo el cual suspiro de nuevo ante el contacto, entreabriendo la boca, cosa que aprovecho Will para así comenzar un sugerente y pasional juego de lenguas, el pelirrojo iba cediendo ante Will quien había ya colado sus manos al saco negro de Grell, el cual desabrocho junto con el chaleco, de un instante a otro, ambas prendas dejaron el cuerpo de Grell, Quien sin quedarse atrás también comenzó a desvestir a Will.

Nuestro par de amantes se encontraban perdidos en ese beso, en ese juego de lenguas, no tardo mucho para que ambos semidesnudos terminaran en la cama de William. El pelirrojo se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Will, suplicante y deseoso, William besaba el cuello de Grell provocándole, a lo que el menor gemía suplicante e indefenso.

El azabache comenzó a bajar lentamente por el pecho de Grell, llenando su piel tan blanca y delicada como la porcelana de besos, lamidas y furtivas mordidas, las cuales llegaron a los pezones del carmesí, quien solo gemía cada vez mas. William se concentro en lamer y morder sutilmente los pezones del menor, mientras su mano libre se dirigía al miembro de este que ya comenzaba a despertar y reclamar un poco de atención.

–¡_Ahnm… ahnm… Will… Will… ahnm… __Cariño… es..o… Ahmm…!-_ Gemía extasiado el menor al sentir como su jefe lo masturbaba, comenzaba a perderse él en placer, sucumbía a sus más bajos instintos al igual que William, pero esta vez el pelirrojo se sentía diferente, si bien era la primera vez que lo haría con William, se sentía único ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía con un autentico sentimiento de amor, y no de simple y vacía lujuria.

William simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por el amor, el deseo y la pasión que tanto tiempo había ocultado y guardado para Grell. –_¿Qué pasa amor?... Quieres acaso que me detenga… O…- _el azabache no termino de hablar ya que ese "O" le dio paso a los labios de Will recorriendo el abdomen del menos a besos, llegando a su miembro, el cual comenzó a besar sutilmente, después a lamer con lentitud toda la extensión del miembro del menor, para así a los pocos instantes tomarlo con sus labios para comenzar una felación, la cual solo hacia delirar al pelirrojo mientras se aferraba a la cama. El ritmo de la felación era lento, pero esta cadencia no duro mucho, William aumento el ritmo paulatinamente hasta volver loco al menor, quien ya no solo gemía, estaba gritando y suplicando una y otra vez el nombre de William. El placer que sentía el pelirrojo era tanto como para llevarlo a la completa locura.

–_Will… ¡Ahnm!... Will ya… yo... Ya no puedo más… Estoy… a punto de…- _Si bien no pudo terminar la frase el pelirrojo puesto que el orgasmo se apodero de él, derramando toda su blanca semilla en la boca del mayor, quien con un aire de maliciosa satisfacción se separaba del miembro del menor para beberla sin desperdiciar una gota. William se relamió los labios mientras se colocaba nuevamente sobre el menor, pero esta vez entre sus piernas, haciendo que con ellas le abrazara la cintura, para así penetrarlo de una sola estocada, el gemido de placentero dolor no se hiso esperar, el pelirrojo quien aun agitado lo recibía, se fue abrazando por el cuello al azabache, suplicando un beso, un beso que inmediatamente le dio Will, era un beso completamente pasional y desosó.

Grell se aferraba más que desesperado a Will al sentir como comenzaba a moverse, no aguanto y deshizo el beso para gemir de nueva cuenta una y otra vez el nombre de William. El mayor disfrutaba oír su nombre entre los gemidos suplicantes de Grell y se lo haría saber. –_Grell… sigue gimiendo suplicante, sigue gimiendo mi nombre… Dime a quien le perteneces ahora~_

–_A…A ti… William… a ti te pertenezco ahora, siempre... desee entregarme a ti, ahora soy solo tuyo.. ahnm… Ah… Will… más… rápido… mas fuerte… Te lo suplico…- _Grell ya había caído en esa línea que está entre la locura y el amor, siendo la primera entrega, era sublime. William sonrió complacido ante las palabras de Grell, y justo como se lo pidió el menor aumento el ritmo haciéndolo mayor fuerza y profundidad.

–_G..r..ell… Mi amado Grell… Solo… A ti.. te pertenezco, no lo olvides…- _William había alcanzado a Grell en esa línea, en ese momento era solo uno… y lo serian por la eternidad, se había creado un lazo tan único y fuerte que nada lo podría separar. El pelirrojo seguía gimiendo y jadeando, sentía que estaba por venirse de nueva cuenta y William también se encontraba a su límite, tanto que aumento aun más el ritmo de sus estocadas, de un momento a otro el cuerpo del menor comenzó a curvarse hacia atrás dejándose llevar mas allá del orgasmo, dejo un gemido ahogado en el air y al poco el mayor se abrazo a él corriéndose dentro del menor.

Unos minutos después William salía del interior del menor, ambos aún estaban agitados, sudorosos, pero sin importarles más, simplemente se abrazaron mirándose uno al otro con mucho amor. Pasado un momento más, y ya que habían recuperado su aliento, comenzaron a hablar. Grell estaba acurrucado en el pecho de William y este le acariciaba un poco el rostro.

–_Grell… lo repetiré de nuevo, ahora yo te pertenezco así como tú a mí, Grell yo te amo…- Ante estas palabras se oyó un suspiro completamente feliz y enamorado por parte del pelirrojo así como su respuesta._ –_Claro que los dos nos pertenecemos, ahora hemos creado un lazo que nunca se romperá, Yo sin duda te amo, te amo Will, y eso es lo único que importa._

* * *

**Etto~ cof~cof~… Soy yo o hace calor aquí… ejem…. e/eU ya extrañaba escribir lemon cof~cof~… Bueno mis hermosas almas lectoras y hermosas ladies, ¿Qué les pareció? A mi ejem me encanto X/D jojojo~, en fin etto… creo que no tengo más que decir… asdasdasd Grelliam 3, un infernal beso y dulces pesadillas. **

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	8. Un Nuevo Día

**Hola de nueva cuenta mis preciosas almas lectoras y bellas ladies, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo anterior?... cofcof~ ya extrañaba el lemon era necesario y lo seguirá habiendo... Bueno sin mas aqui les dejo la 8 va entrega~  
**

* * *

**Cap 8: Un Nuevo Día.**

Después de esta primera entrega, William se dedico a mimar, a besar y a admirar a su amado Grell, El azabache al fin se sentía completo, tanto tiempo sin admitir que lo amaba había terminado, ahora lo tenía a su lado, sin duda en esa habitación se respiraba un aire de total romanticismo y felicidad. El tiempo se les fue yendo entre plática, risas, besos furtivos, caricias sutiles. Se encontraban tan agusto en esa cama.

–_Will… Quisiera saber como llevaremos la relación, de ahora en adelante, digo… Yo sé muy bien que el trabajo es el trabajo, y claro podemos estar juntos a la hora de la comida, pero ehnm lo digo porque hasta hace unos días solo era una fría tensión la que vivíamos, además de que sin duda los dos somos muy fríos y temidos en el despacho…- _Sonaba intrigado el pelirrojo a lo cual dejo un tanto sorprendido y pensativo al azabache, el cual sonrió sutilmente y entendió el punto.

–_Pues veras Grell, Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres, cambiar nuestro comportamiento de la noche a la mañana seria drástico para los demás, mira, justamente como ya has dicho, trabajo es trabajo y la calidad de este no tiene que cambiar en absoluto, tu sigue trabajando, se que eres muy eficiente, y eso nos deja mucho más tiempo libre, ya conforme pase el tiempo dejaremos que se entere la oficina, mientras tanto, yo te consentiré, te cuidare, además de que te quiero cerca lo mas que puedas.- _Grell ante esto estuvo de acuerdo, le parecía bien. Una vez más se abrazo a William buscando el calor de su cuerpo así como esa seguridad que sentía al estar entre sus brazos.

–_Por cierto Grell… Dime, ¿No te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?, mi casa es más grande que la tuya, y aunque no tiene en absoluto nada rojo, además de tu maravillosa presencia, eso se podía arreglar ¿No crees?- _William le regalo un cálido beso en la frente mientras el pelirrojo se quedo completamente sorprendido, sin duda sus mejores decisiones fueron cambiar y aceptar los sentimiento de William ya que se había dado cuenta que no los podía negar por mucho que los ocultara.

–_William… Claro que me gustaría vivir contigo, no creí que me lo fueras a pedir tan pronto, pero sin duda acepto, entonces en mi día libre iré trayendo algunas cosas, solo ropa, mi casa se puede quedar como esta. _Grell le dedico una dulce sonrisa a William.

Después de esa propuesta y una breve platica, les gano el sueño, realmente si estaban cansados, habían tenido demasiado trabajo en la oficina, además de lo vivido en esa cama, eran las 3 am.

Las horas pasaron, ambos shinigamis dormían plácidamente. Era una sensación tan placentera, tanto que cuando al fin despertó Grell, se asusto al ver la hora en el reloj, eran las 9 am, hora a la que ya debería estar en el trabajo, justo en eso despertó a William.

–_Will… Will… Ya es muy tarde… Tenemos que ir al despacho.- _Se trato de levantar de la cama pero el azabache lo jalo de la cintura apegándolo aun más a él-

_–Uhm… Grell… Tranquilo, faltemos por hoy… ya metí un permiso, además mañana es mi día libre y el tuyo también lo será, a partir de ahora, así que relájate y van aquí…- _Decía un tanto adormilado el azabache quien comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello al pelirrojo, quien ante ese contacto suspiro dejándose hacer nuevamente.

_–Ahnm… Will… ¿Faltar hoy?... ahnm…- _Grell se sentía sorprendido por la propuesta de William, la cual no pudo refutar ya que estaba gimiendo sutilmente por los besos de Will, besos que fueron bajando lentamente por sus hombros, cubriendo hasta el mas mínimo espacio de la delicada piel del pelirrojo, cuando se dio cuenta este ya tenían encima a William, quien además de besar el cuerpo del menor, lo acariciaba delicadamente.

_–Así… Es… Grell, faltaremos hoy… Porque tengo planes para los dos, empezando por esto…- _Dijo el mayor quien lentamente disfrutaba de provocar gemidos y suplicas al menor, quien lejos de resistirse, se le entrego por completo. Los besos del mayor comenzaron a entremezclarse con lamidas furtivas y ladinas mordidas… Se concentro en los pezones de Grell un momento, quien solo gemía indefensamente, puesto que esa sensación que le provocaba William, no solo era un placer único si no había algo más.

El azabache lentamente recorría el cuerpo del pelirrojo con sus manos mientras sus besos se separaron de esos botones rosados, bajando cada vez más, Grell al sentir esto soltó un suspiro suplicante, pero se levanto un poco de la cama para tomar el rostro de William, entregándole un beso por demás dulce, amoroso y sincero, beso que correspondió William con mucho amor. El pelirrojo le tomo por la cintura ahora cambiando lugares…

Ahora Grell estaba sobre William, quien le miro un tanto ladino e intrigado, le regalo una sonrisa invitante y por demás seductora, a lo que el pelirrojo no pudo resistirse, se concentro en besar y lamer tortuosamente el cuello de William, y no fue nada difícil que el Azabache comenzara a gemir extasiado.

_–Ahnm~… Grell… Tú… Ahnm… Continúa…- S_onreí con malicia al sentir los besos y las lamidas por parte de Grell. El pelirrojo comenzaba a disfrutar de los gemidos de su amado, se fue directamente a lamer los pezones del mayor, mientras las manos de pelirrojo lentamente comenzaban a bajar para así comenzar a estimular a William. Quien comenzó a gemir suplicante y muy deseoso.

_–Claro que continuare Will…- _Con un tono muy seductor se oyó de la voz del carmesí, quien dejo a un lado los besos para bajar hasta el miembro de William, el cual continúo estimulando un momento más, lo tomo por la base y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo con total maestría. Ante esto, se podían oír los gemidos suplicantes y deseosos del azabache, quien comenzaba a aferrarse a la cama.

Los minutos pasaban, los gemidos y suplicas de William eran cada vez mayores, mientras el pelirrojo continuaba con su excitante tarea, lentamente tomo el miembro de William entre sus labios, dejando así esas lamidas atrás para volverla una cadenciosa felación, a la cual el azabache se dejaba hacer.

_–Ahnm… Grell… Tú… Ahnm… ¿Q-Que planeas? - _Se oía entrecortadamente al azabache que estaba más que perdido ante lo que le hacía su pelirrojo. Grell dejo por un momento la felación para acomodarse entre las piernas de William, El pelirrojo estaba claramente excitado, si miembro requería atención. _–Ya verás querido… Yo nunca dije que siempre seria el dominado… ¿Estás de acuerdo Will?...- _

_–¿Qué… Acabas de decir Grell?... Ahnm… Yo… Está bien, no me negare… Pero ven aquí y bésame…- _Al azabache nada le costaba aceptarle todo a su pelirrojo, y pues un cambio de papeles no estaría mal, incluso Will se sentía intrigado y deseoso por el hecho de ser tomado por el pelirrojo. Grell le sonrió con malicia, mientras se inclinaba a tomar los labios de William en un candente y provocativo beso, que correspondía con cierto toque de lujurioso deseo.

Grell comenzó a estimular un poco la entrada de William, quien solo al sentir este roce daba gemidos suplicantes que fueron ahogados por el beso que sostenía con Grell, Entreabrió la boca en una súplica para el comenzar con el juego de lenguas, cadencioso, posesivo, lujurioso. Sin duda el mayor se dejaba hacer por completo por Grell, era una sensación que no había experimentado antes, y quien mejor que su amado Grell para tomarlo.

Los minutos pasaban, Grell hacia gemir tan indefensamente a William que le suplicaba ya por sentirlo por primera vez dentro de él, si era la primera vez de William en esa posición, Cuando el pelirrojo sintió que William estaba listo, lo tomo por la cadera jalándolo fuertemente y entrando en el en una sola estocada, inmediatamente el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse con una cadencia media y profunda, haciendo que el azabache gimiera por esa mezcla de dolor y placer, William se aferro al cuello de Grell mientras gemía su nombre.

_–__Ahnm… Grell… Grell… Tú… Ahnm… __Yo… Sabes… Teóricamente… Ahnm… Aghnm… Grell, por la misma muerte… Esto se siente tan jodidamente… Aghnm…. Delicioso, Ahora… ahnm… Entiendo porque gimes como lo haces…- _Sin duda el mayor estaba extasiado, a lo que el menor sonrió con completa lujuria y de golpe aumento la cadencia y la profundidad de sus estocadas, haciéndolas un tanto más crueles. A lo que William soltó un grito tan fuerte, sus cuerpos nuevamente eran uno, presas del amor y la lujuria que se tenían, disfrutaban tanto su entrega, que se le fue el tiempo, Grell era más dominante y cruel conforme William le pedía cada vez más.

Tanto William como Grell estaban cayendo en el clímax, Grell daba sus últimas estocadas mientras que de un momento a otro, el azabache se aferraba a su amado mordiéndole el hombro, al par de esto comenzó a correrse, instantes después Grell lo hacia dentro de William.

Los amantes se veían a los ojos, denotando algo único en su mirar, un brillo más fuerte que el de anoche en su primera entrega, aun con la respiración agitada, sus cuerpos sudorosos se aferraban uno al otro, se regalaron un beso diferente, uno lleno de completo amor. Minutos después Grell ya había salido del interior de William y se recostaron abrazados aun besándose.

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso, William comenzó a tomar "venganza", se puso sobre Grell y sin reserva alguna comenzaba a estimular la entrada del pelirrojo mientras le mordía y lamia el cuello de manera tortuosa. _–Ahora… Mi amado pelirrojo, es mi turno…- _

_–__Ahgnm… Will… Will… Moo… Si… __Ahnm… Se rudo… Por favor…- _El pelirrojo rogaba por ser tomado mientras sentía como los dedos de William estaban dentro de él, estimulándolo, se encontraba ya desesperado a sobremanera, tanto que le quito la mano. _–Hazlo… Ya William… no aguanto…- _

_–¿Tanto me deseas?...- _Susurro William de una forma seductora al oído de Grell, realmente disfrutaba ver a su pelirrojo ahora tan suplicante, indefenso, simplemente tan entregado. Le tomo del mentón besándolo posesivamente, tomo las delicadas y sensuales piernas del pelirrojo, la coloco sobre sus hombros, sin dejar un segundo ese beso que rápidamente se convertía en una sensual guerra de lenguas, le levanto un poco la cadera y para comenzar a entrar en el menor de forma lenta y muy tortuosa, Grell deshizo el beso. _–Moo… Will, no me tortures… Ahnm… Ahnm~.- _

Ante esta suplica William término de entrar con una sola estocada, el mayor acariciaba las piernas del menor, quien estaba gimiendo sin parar el nombre de su jefe y pareja. William sostenía una cadencia rápida, haciendo que sus estocadas fueran crueles y profundas, cosa que disfrutaba el pelirrojo a sobremanera, El azabache comenzó a besar las piernas del pelirrojo ya que están en sus hombros.

_–__Oh… oh… William… Por… ahnm… ahg… __Sigue… Sigue… Más… !Ahnm!... Eres tan jodidamente bueno en esto… Aghnm…- _El menor estaba ya completamente mas allá de la misma lujuria, se movía al ritmo de William incitándolo a ir cada vez más rápido y profundo, haciéndolo llegar a ese punto tan sensible. William Al igual que Grell disfrutaba de esta entrega, complaciéndolo y complaciéndose a sí mismo.

_–Grell… Yo estoy a punto de… De correrme…- _Grell asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que el estaba igual, que lo hiciera, el pelirrojo curvo por completo su espalda soltando un grito más que ahogado al par mientras su cuerpo era invadido por el orgasmo, se había quedado sin voz por tanto gemir. William dio las últimas estocadas viniéndose dentro de Grell. Instantes después William sale del interior de su pelirrojo para acostarse a su lado. Agitados, pero con una sonrisa se ven después de esta exhaustiva entrega matutina.

Una ves que han recuperado su ritmo cardiaco así como el control de su respiración, William levanta al pelirrojo y se lo lleva al baño a tomar una ducha, ducha que les tomo un rato, ya que salieron, Grell estaba recargado en la puerta del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, mientras veía a William como se comenzaba a arreglar, El camino y tomo su traje del cual solo se puso ropa interior y pantalón. Se acerco al azabache y le despeino, ante su defensa le dijo: _–Vamos William, no te peines, te ves mucho más atractivo así, que con tu peinado de siempre.-_

_–¿Hm?... ¿Tú Crees?, Esta bien me lo dejare así, mira como me tienes complaciéndote en todo, tú… tú mi amado pelirrojo. Que si me lo preguntas, te sienta tan bien tu cabello corto.- _William le guiño un ojo mientras se ponía una camisa verde esmeralda y un pantalón de vestir negro. Grell tomo su camisa blanca y se la puso sin abrochar, a lo que William fue a su armario tomo una camisa negra, se acerco al pelirrojo, le quito su camisa blanca y le beso el hombro donde tenía una marca que él le había hecho al morderle el hombro, le puso la camisa negra, se la abrocho, William tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien, aunque William era una talla mayor que el pelirrojo.

_–Gracias por la camisa William…- _las palabras del carmesí fueron interrumpidas por una sutil caricia en su rostro y un beso delicado que le daba William en los labios. Cosa que solo hiso sonrojar a Grell.

_–Bueno Grell vamos por algunas de tus cosas, después de regresar aquí te preparare de desayunar, o podemos salir, además quiero que vayamos de compras. ¿Qué dices?.- _Le sonreía el azabache con un aire de dulzura y seducción que el menor no pudo negar. _–Claro William. Siendo así vámonos.- _Grell abrió su portal carmesí hacia su departamento.

* * *

**Cof~ Cof~ ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?... Yo lo se… como que sigue haciendo calor en este Fanfic, ¿No creen?... Lemon y mas lemon, yo les dije apenas era el calentamiento jojojo~ ya habrá más, mucho más adelante, les quiero agradecer sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, un beso infernal y tengas dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	9. Una Realidad Sutil

**Hola de nueva cuentas mis maravillosas y deliciosas almas lectoras, así como mis hermosas y únicas ladies, lamento la espera… Me enferme muy feo además de que estuve en semana de exámenes… en fin no les entretengo mas y les dejo la 9na entrega de este fic que tanto aman.**

* * *

**Cap 9: Una Realidad Sutil**

Grell y William ya se encontraban en el departamento del menor, Ciertamente era la primera vez que William estaba ahí, incluso estaba sorprendido por cuan ordenado y hermoso era el lugar, el pensó que sería un desastre, platos sucios, ropa por todos lados y siendo un pequeño infierno de rojo por todas partes... Pero se le había olvidado hace cuanto tiempo el pelirrojo había cambiado y dejado esa forma tan llamativa de ser, la verdad el departamento del menor era digno de admirarse.

–_William, ya que estamos aquí ponte cómodo te preparare un Té negro, el cual se que es tu favorito, con un poco de crema y un terrón de azúcar…- _William se quedo un tanto perplejo por ese detalle, no creía que aun recordara algo así de sencillo, Grell sabia a la perfección los gustos de William, ya que cierto era que años antes él entraba a la oficina de William, con la comida para este haciendo ruido con sus tacones. No evito sonreír con un poco de nostalgia. Además veía con detenimiento el departamento del pelirrojo mientras este estaba en la cocina.

La sala tenía 3 sillones de cuero negro con cojines rojos, una hermosa alfombra color vino, una mesa de sentó negra exquisita, el comedor era de un gusto sobrio pero delicado, realmente las paredes estaban vacías… salvo un reloj y un espejo grande, hacia una chimenea que parece que a veces encendía, en la casa se podía percibir un olor exquisito a rosas, lilys y notas de violetas… pero no dulce si no algo más sutil entre lo femenino y masculino. El azabache no estuvo mucho tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, pues cierto pelirrojo de cabellera corta le abrazo por la espalda.

_–William, ya está listo el té, ¿Gustas venir al comedor o te lo traigo aquí a la sala?- _William se exalto un poco, no había notado al pelirrojo y como lo abrazaba. _–¡Ah!... Grell, Claro vamos al comedor…- _El azabache le regalo una sonrisa dulce. Y fueron al comedor, comenzado a hablar de cuanta cosa se les ocurría.

_–Entonces Grell, ¿Ya decidiste que te vas a llevar?...- _William le daba un sorbo a su té, realmente era justo como le gustaba, ni a el mismo le quedaba tan bien, en eso recordó que tenia años sin probar un té hecho por Grell, ciertamente todo esto era nuevo, pero pintaba para ser una hermosa eternidad.

_–Claro William, Pues como ya te había dicho, será solo mi ropa, aseo personal y nada más, mi departamento se puede quedar como esta. No creo que haya que llevarme mas, ¿O tu qué piensas?- _Grell le sonrió a William de forma dulce quien le correspondió con un beso en la frente.

_–Claro Grell, está bien, lo que tu desees, ¿Entonces, Te ayudo a empacar?- _El mayor ya había terminado su té y se disponía a levantarse, junto con él se levanto Grell. _–Claro William, ven por aquí es mi habitación…- _

El pelirrojo llevo a William hasta su habitación, era bastante amplia, igual no había nada en las paredes, la cama también era grande, esta llevaba sabanas rojas y una colcha negra… el pelirrojo empezó a sacar de su closet sus trajes, tanto casuales, como los del trabajo, también saco sus camisas, corbatas… absolutamente toda su ropa.

Algo que le intrigo a William fue que ya no veía ni la más leve muestra ni por error de una prenda femenina, no es que le desagradara, pero aunque ya habían pasado dos años del cambio de Grell, creyó que a lo mejor tenía algo guardado. Pero no era así, Pero la verdad era, que no importa cómo se vistiera o fuera ya su pelirrojo el le amaba tal como el fuese, y así seria toda la eternidad.

El par de amantes pasaron una hora y media en esa habitación, arreglaron las cosas del menor en un par de maletas, una vez listas, Grell se abrazo de una forma delicada a William, un tanto sumisa a decir verdad. Esa nueva felicidad que estaban formando era perfecta.

Ya con las cosas listas de Grell, William fue ahora quien abrió un portal verde esmeralda a su casa, dejaron las cosas, y realmente desempacaron mucho más rápido de lo que habían empacado, decidieron salir a desayunar a un restaurante. De ahí William se llevo a Grell de compras, justo como había dicho el mayor primero quería cazarse con el pelirrojo, así que terminaron en una de las joyerías más prestigiosas y lujosas del mundo shinigami.

Para sorpresa de William, Grell estaba completamente apenado… Años antes estaría gritando emocionado por tan solo la idea de alguna ves cazarse con William, y ahora no es que lo no estuviera, solo que ese par de años le habían enseñado a ser mas receloso y cauteloso con sus emociones.

_–Grell… ¿Sucede algo?... Te noto apenado, Yo entiendo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, que a cierto modo maduraste algunas de tus aptitudes, pero vamos, sonríe, me gusta mucho cuando lo haces, además… ¿Qué no estamos aquí para escoger las argollas que portaremos como esposos?- _

Grell se sonrojo por completo, la verdad era que estaba pensando en algunas cosas, si l emoción y la pena le habían ganado. _–Es verdad William, bueno primero que nada me gustaron estas… son hermosa, William ¿Podrían ser estas?- _Grell señalo unas argollas de grosor mediano, en oro blanco, con dos líneas sutiles.

El mayor sonrió ante el buen gusto del menor. Le abrazo con cierta delicadeza ante el dependiente quien atendía junto con su esposo. Este les miro y sonrió. _–Señores. Tienen buen gusto, supongo que desearan sus nombres gravados en ellas, así como una fecha, también se les puede incrustar una gema en ellas, ¿Qué color desean?-_

–¿Una gema?...-

los ojos se le iluminaron a Grell por completo y esto hiso sonreír aun mas a William. _–Me gustaría que fuera una verde en la mía~ ya que es el color de William~…- _El dependiente anoto una esmeralda así como el nombre de William. _–Siendo así, Yo quiero que sea un hermoso y delicado rubí como lo es mi pelirrojo.- _Estas palabras hicieron que Grell se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello, ciertamente las cosas no podían ir mejor. El dependiente anoto un rubí y el nombre de Grell.

_–Bueno señores, no nos tardaremos mucho, mi esposo y yo tenemos el taller aquí mismo, así que sigan viendo, mi hijo se queda con ustedes.- _Nuestro par de amantes estaban observando relojes, cierto era que a Grell le faltaba uno. El tiempo pasó rápidamente, el dependiente les hablo, les entrego sus argollas, y en lo que estaba distraído el pelirrojo viendo unos anillos femeninos de rubí con cierta nostalgia, había pedido un reloj para el carmesí, el cual tenía grabado en la parte trasera. "Grell S. Spears". Sin duda William, se había propuesto sacar todo su lado romántico con su pelirrojo.

Después de ese día, el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, en la oficina realmente no parecían pareja, pues tenían claro que trabajo era trabajo, y últimamente habían tenido demasiado, Su trato en la oficina era cordial, los demás elite… les parecía raro tal cambio. Ronald se animo a interrogar a su sempai, ya que aun nada había dicho.

_–Grell-Sempai… ¿Puedo saber que paso entre usted y William-Sempai el día que fue a hablar con él?... Desde sus días de descanso, se han tratado mejor.- _Preguntaba curioso pero a la vez de un modo muy serio el rubio-moreno a su carmesí sempai.

_–Oh Ronny, Sabia que tarde o temprano me preguntarías, y si ha pasado un par de semanas, desde que William y Yo hablamos, y déjame decirte, que las cosas han cambiado, y cambiaran aun mas, como me habías dicho y como yo le dije gracias a ti, no es justo que siguiéramos sufriendo si los dos nos amábamos. Así que pues sí, desde hace un par de semanas somos pareja, pero ya ves trabajo es trabajo, y hablando de eso. ¿Ronald ya tienes tu papeleo no?... Dámelo yo se lo llevare a William.-_

El Pelirrojo le regalo una sonrisa encantadora, Ronald salió a su oficina por sus reportes, se los entrego a Grell quien se los reviso, antes de entregárselos a William. _–Bueno Ronny por hoy ya te puedes ir, voy a entregarle esto a William.-_

Una vez que Ronald se fue, Grell tomo así camino a la oficina de William, llamo a su puerta tocando 3 veces. _–Adelante Grell...- _Fue lo que se oyó salir de esa oficina, el pelirrojo entro con los reportes y agendas, Cerro las puerta. _–William, aquí está el papeleo de Ronald y el mío…- _

La voz del pelirrojo fue completamente interrumpida por William quien lo abrazaba por la espalda con mucho amor, apegándolo de forma dulce hacia él. _–Te extrañe Grell…- _Fue lo que susurro el azabache antes de tomar los papeles que traía el pelirrojo para dejarlos a un lado y recostar al menor en el sillón de su oficina.

William no le dio ni un minuto para respirar, ya tenía al pelirrojo debajo de él, comenzó dándole pequeños y tortuosos besos en el cuello, que lo hicieron suspirar, besos que comenzaron a bajar a sus hombros, al igual que su ropa, William no perdía el tiempo, había extrañado a su amado, deseaba que sus latidos llevaran la misma cadencia.

Grell por su parte no se quedaba nada atrás, correspondía con pasión y deseo cada beso, roce y caricia que le regalaba su amado, comenzaba a formarse una calidez dentro de ambos, irradiaban una luz, una felicidad tan única, no les importaba nada más, solo deseaban que sus corazones fuera uno solo.

Los minutos de esa entrega transcurrían rápidamente entre besos y las caricias, las cuales subían de tono, crecían el amor y la pasión en esa oficina de una forma que no habían experimentado. William se encontraba estimulando la entrada del menor, mientras que son la que le quedaba libre acariciaba el cuerpo de Grell mientras este le daba la espalda, Las manos del azabache lo hacían gemir suplicante, el pelirrojo se aferraba ya un tanto desesperado al sillón, necesitaba sentir dentro de sí a su amado, sentir que son uno solo.

_– ¡Ahg!~ William… Por favor… Te lo suplico… Tómame… Ya… Te necesito, te deseo… ¡Ahg!- _Gemía entrecortado y suplicante el menor, quien estaba más que gustoso dejándose hacer por William. Quien en respuesta dejo de estimularlo, comenzó a besarle el cuello a modo de tortura, mientras que el azabache tomaba entre sus manos su miembro ya erecto, deseoso de su pelirrojo, se acerco a la entrada del menor, lentamente en una sutil y única estocada entro.

El mayor sin perder tiempo comenzó a moverse con una cadencia media-rápida, la cual le arrancaba suspiros de placer y dolor al mayor, quien solo suplicaba por que fuera más rápido, sus cuerpos era uno solo tanto que ambos sentían pequeños choques eléctricos en la espalda, que les producían placer, deseo, un poco de locura y desenfreno.

_–Will… Will… Más rápido… Te… Lo… Suplico...- _El azabache sonrió con completa malicia, realmente disfrutaba sentir tan desesperado a su pelirrojo. _–Sera un placer Grell…- _Le susurro de forma seductora al oído mientras sus estocadas aumentaban abruptamente de golpe, las cuales solo hacían gemir desesperado y suplicante a Grell. Era bien sabido por William cuanto le gustaba esta deliciosa tortura.

_–Grell… Realmente eres único… Mírame como me tienes…- _Se oía de forma excitante por parte del azabache quien tomaba aun más fuerte de la cadera al pelirrojo, que solo podía gemir, jadear y suplicar su nombre, sentía que el clímax lo inundaba pero se resistía un poco quería, deseaba, necesitaba sentir a William todo lo posible… -

_–¡Ahm! William… Yo… Yo… Estoy por llegar… Pero… Pero… Continua… Más…- _Grell había ya cruzado la línea de la completa lujuria, estaba perdido, y William no se quedaba atrás, estaba igual que Grell, siendo consumido por la completa lujuria, dejo la cadera de Grell y lo tomo de los hombros presionándolo contra el sillón haciendo así mas profundas, mas rápidas y tortuosas esas estocadas.

El par de amantes estaba muy cerca al clímax, sus cuerpos desde que comenzaron la entrega se sentían diferentes, mas cálidos, mas deseosos, uno al otro parecían incitarse a estar juntos tanto como sus cuerpos aguantaran antes de colapsar en el orgasmo.

_–Grell… Mi… Grell…- _William no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir ya que el clímax se apodero por completo de su cuerpo, fue un orgasmo más prolongado que los anteriores, haciendo que se corriera abundantemente dentro del pelirrojo, quien al sentir esa calidez gimió ahogado y se corrió al poco.

Sin duda nuestro par de amantes se habían amado como nunca, se encontraban jadeantes, aun recuperando su ritmo cardiaco. Momentos después William salió de Grell quien lo miro un tanto sonrojado, entonces William lo abrazo, y esa calidez en ambos no desaparecía, ahora los juntaba aun mas.

* * *

**Cof~cof~cof~**

** Creo que aquí hubo lemon XD en fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, si es un tanto como relleno, pero tiene que haber cosas más cotidianas, no todo es drama~ Espero me dejen un comentario y una estrellita es gratis XD, Bueno mis hermosas almas y ladies, les dejo un infernal beso y que tengas dulces pesadillas**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	10. Momentos Inesperados

**Hola mis hermosas Almas y bellas Ladies, Primeramente que nada, me disculpo por la enorme tardanza… He estado muy ocupada con la escuela, además de que la inspiración brillaba por su total ausencia… Bueno sin más les dejo la 10ma entrega de este hermoso fic~**

* * *

**Cap 10: Momentos Inesperados.**

Nuestro par de amantes ya habían recuperado su ritmo cardiaco, y se estaban terminando de vestir uno al otro, con mucha devoción. _–William… No es queja ni nada de eso, pero vaya forma de emboscarme, sorprenderme y hacerme el amor.-_

–_Honestamente Grell, ya me estaba volviendo loco sin ti… Solo hemos tenido trabajo hasta el cansancio, ni nos hemos podido tomar un día libre en 3 semanas. Pero eso cambia hoy. Además tenemos ya mucho por hacer para nosotros. Ya fui con un juez para apartar nuestra fecha de boda. ¿Qué opinas?- _

–_William… ¿En verdad?... Eso es maravilloso, ¿Y Cuando nos casaremos mi amor?...- _El pelirrojo estaba completamente emocionado como hacía años que no se veía en su rostro. _–Nos casaremos en 3 meses, así que hay mucho que preparar… Así que en las siguientes semanas lo prepararemos todo…- _Decía William con una sonrisa delicada en su rostro, realmente le emocionaba unir su eternidad a la del pelirrojo.

Mientras azabache y pelirrojo planeaban la unión de sus eternidades y felicidad, podíamos ver a un platinado sentado frente a una chimenea en un sillón, completamente a oscuras en esa tétrica edificación donde se ocultaba.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses. El ya había aceptado todas sus culpas, todo el daño que le había hecho a Grell, pero no podía pedirle perdón, no podía recuperarlo, seguramente le haría lo mismo de nuevo, así que lo mejor que pudo decidir el platinado era dejar a Grell por su cuenta, seguramente habría alguien que lo podría hacer completamente feliz.

–_Ya que el dolor nos separo a los dos, aunque no quiera, tengo que enfrentar mi mañana, aunque se que nuevamente estará vacio… Te engañe lo admito, fui un idiota, me lamento por no haberte valorado como debía, pero quiero que esto que siento aquí, me dice que esos días jamás volverán y yo lo aceptare. Ya no olvidare que hay que creer en el corazón.-_

Musitaba el platinado con la mirada perdida en ese fuego. Cuándo iba a dar un trago más a esa bebida alcohólica… Pero se detuvo al sentir unos brazos femeninos, delicados, junto con unas estilizadas manos de uñas negras, que lo abrazan por la espalda rodeando su cuello. _–Con locura e inseguridad. Me pregunto si podremos dejar de pensar en los demás…- _Se oía en un susurro de aquélla voz femenina tan dulce, pero seductora.

–_Algún día querida… Ciertamente necesito olvidar algunas cosas, y para eso te tengo aquí y ahora…- _Con melancolía eran recitadas esas palabras. Mientras esa mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos verde-amárela y unos pequeños colmillos le seguía abrazando.

–_Adrián… Sé que estas dolido, además de que ya has aceptado lo sucedido, entonces por qué no buscas también tú felicidad ya que se la estas desenado a él. Me parece que ya es tiempo de que cambies un poco tu también, los cambios son necesarios… ¿No crees?- _Después de las palabras de la dama azabache, el platinado se giro hacia ella, la tomo de los brazos y la jalo hacia él haciendo que se sentara a su lado.

–_Tienes razón, como siempre la tienes, eres muy sabia… Por eso te considero una amiga más que importante…- _En un momento de fragilidad el platinado se aferra a la dama azabache quien lo acomoda sobre su regazo y le acaricia el cabello.

–_Ya te he dicho que a pesar de cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí para ti, así que vamos, ya es hora…- _La azabache saco el libro de Adrián y le puso un marcador morado y empezó a escribir unas pequeñas notas y correcciones en azul. Una vez que termino guardo esa pluma y marcador, ciertamente similares a los que usaba Adrián, pero de otro color y para otra función.

Después de la intervención escrita de esa dama azabache, al libro de vida de Adrián, este se quedo cómodamente dormido en el regazo de ella. Sin duda Adrián confiaba ciegamente en ella, quizá demasiado… Quizá por aquella razón que tanto quería y se forzaba en negar. Y tal como había dicho ella, era ya tiempo justo para que Undertaker cambiara.

Las horas pasaron. Cuando Adrián al fin despertó, soltó un suspiro que le lleno de tranquilidad, se acomodo un poco el flequillo para dejar al descubierto sus ojos verde-amárela, le dedico una sonrisa a la azabache, la cual le correspondió de forma dulce, Después de eso, ambos shinigami se la pasaron platicando un buen rato, pero de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron abruptamente… Podíamos ver a esa azabache y a aquel platinado en una escena bastante inesperada…

Adrián tomo por el rostro a esa azabache con su mano derecha y lentamente la atrajo a sus labios para besarla de forma lenta y dulce, en primera instancia la azabache se sorprendió pero eso no quito que correspondiera el beso con gracia y dulzura… Al separarse de ese dulce contacto, ambos sonrieron de una forma cómplice, al parecer una nueva pareja se habría de formar.

–_Entonces Adrián, dime ¿Que significo este beso?...- _Preguntaba con una cálida y reconfortante voz la azabache, la cual le seguía sonriendo.

–_Significa, que tengo que continuar con mi existencia. El que tengo que darme una oportunidad para yo luchar por ser feliz, ya que si no lo respete fue por ser un cobarde, además de que él no era para mí, espero que me haya olvidado pronto… Él merece a ese que lo ame completamente.- _La melancolía aun en un tono sutil era percibida en esas palabras, pero a la vez eran auto reconfortantes para el legendario.

–_Bien dicho Adrián, pero ahora… Dices que quieres continuar con tu existencia, quiere decir que me estas proponiendo algo… ¿No?... Sabes cuantos siglos he estado al pendiente de ti, y a la vez enamorada… Siempre te he dicho que no importa si nunca llegas a verme como pareja para ti… Yo seguiré aquí… Siempre… Sie..m..p…- _La Azabache fue interrumpida por Adrián quien le tomo del mentón y le beso para sorpresa de esta con un sentimiento de autentico amor.

–_Astrid… Basta… Sé que te duele todo el tiempo que has estado a mi lado y yo no he correspondido tu sentir, no es porque no lo sienta también, solo que nunca me he sentido digno de ti… Nunca… Pero ya todo al carajo… Y si aún me quieres en tu vida… Sera un placer el que me concedas el privilegio para poder amarte…- _

Ciertamente el platinado hablaba con su lastimado pero sincero y muy esperanzado corazón, Astrid siempre le había apoyado desde la academia, también sabia cuanto le amaba ella, y el aunque quería corresponder, algo pasaba entre ellos dos o el platinado nunca tenía tiempo, o ella desaparecía por décadas o cuando se iba a tocar el tema Astrid se arrepentía de haberlo mencionado, ya tenía miedo al constante rechazo de Adrián, así que la última vez que lo menciono le prometió que ya no importaba que si nunca le podía llegar amar ella estaría como su amiga siempre.

–_A..Adrián… ¿Hablas enserio?... ¿Estás seguro de esto?, Sabes perfectamente lo que yo siento por ti, y bueno… No soy tan joven como antes… Además has dicho algo que nunca me externaste… que no te sentías digno para mi… ¿Por qué Adrián?...- _Una fuerte duda se apodero de la mente de esa Shinigami de largo cabello azabache.

–_Por qué… Simplemente no tengo calidad moral, como Shinigami sabes que fui impecable, pero actualmente me he desquiciado, he encontrado el "Amor" en humanos o en otros de nuestra especie… No entiendo cómo me puedes amar… siempre me negué a corresponderte, a verte con otros ojos… siempre me he forzado a resistir que también te amo solo por no dañarte… y mira como termine, tantos siglos… y mi cordura ya se esfumo… pero aún sigues aquí.. Y… Yo…- _

La voz del platinado simplemente fue quebrándose más y más, era de las pocas veces que era abiertamente sincero con alguien más… pero sobre todo para el platinado sería la primera vez que lucharía por amor.

La azabache lo miro sorprendida, ya que nunca espero ese tipo de respuesta, y sobre todo que el platinado se quebrara así frente a ella al sincerarse. Astrid le tomo del rostro con delicadeza y le regalo un cálido y sutil beso en los labios.

–_Adrián… Ya no digas nada más por favor… déjame pensar mi respuesta por favor… Dame un poco de tiempo…- _La azabache ya tenía su respuesta, pero quería ver la reacción del platinado ante esa petición.

Adrian asintió de forma seria y noble. _–El tiempo que me pidas, yo esperare Astrid, no quiero que veas el corresponderme como algo desesperado, pese a todo lo que he hecho en mi eternidad también te amo, pero la decisión es tuya…-_

Mientras ese era el panorama actual para el platinado… Podíamos ver a un pelirrojo de cabellera corta y a un azabache que ya se habían terminado de vestir después de esa furtiva y acalorada entrega que tuvo lugar en la oficina de William.

–_William… Sigo diciendo… Realmente esta fue una total y completa emboscada… Pero no me quejo. Realmente también te extrañe tanto amor, Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ¿No crees?- _Sonrió de forma un tanto ladina a su azabache.

– _¿Qué te puedo decir Grell?... Soy total y completamente adicto a ti… No puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti…- _El azabache dibujo una sutil sonrisa en sus labios mientras estas palabras le eran susurradas al menor. Dejándolo con una sensación placentera.

–_Y bueno William, regresando al tema de la boda… Me gustaría una boda pequeña, formal, privada, solo con quienes tienen que estar presentes y nada mas… ¿Qué opinas?- _El pelirrojo halaba serenamente hacia William, mientras se hacia el cabello hacia atrás con una mano.

Ante esta simple acción el azabache trago saliva… Ya que Grell le pareció muy sexy… Cosa que lo puso nervioso. _–Me parece bien Grell, Por cierto… ¿Cómo Quieres ir vestido para la boda?...- _Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del mayor, mientras esperaba la respuesta del menor.

_–Uhnm… No lo había pensado Will… Pues… me gustaría un traje blanco, pero no sé si a detalles rojos… o negros… ¿Tu qué opinas William?... Deberíamos ir con los mismos tonos, ¿No Crees?...- _El pelirrojo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

–_¿Un traje blanco?...- _William se quedo pensativo un momento… No era por echar a perder el momento, pero la mente de William lo traiciono un momento, y se imagino a Grell como era antes, con su cabello largo y en un hermoso vestido de novia blanco… Esto contradecía a sobremanera la actual indumentaria del pelirrojo, y también contradecía la percepción de William, que realmente le parecía atractivo y bastante sensual con su indumentaria masculina, suspiro y acto seguido se imagino al pelirrojo en un traje sastre blanco con un chaleco rojo y se sonrojó a sobre manera.

Grell pudo notar ese sonrojo que le intrigo. _– ¿William?... William… Oye… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?... ¿Estás bien?... Dime que pasa…-_

– _¿Ah?... No pasa nada Grell, solo que mi mente a veces me traiciona, te imagine en un traje blanco, y ciertamente te verías muy bien. Siendo así, en unos días compramos tu traje y el mío.-_ El azabache se acomodo los lentes y dibujo una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

–_Está bien Will. Por cierto me siento cansado… ¿Podríamos irnos ya a casa?- _El pelirrojo se quito sus lentes y se tallo los ojos en una clara muestra de cansancio. A lo que William firmo rápidamente los documentos y los dejo en el escritorio.

–_Claro Grell, Vámonos, Ya acabamos con el trabajo, y la verdad también estoy cansado, necesitamos descansar y honestamente nos tomaremos el día de mañana, han sido 3 semanas sin un día de descanso… ¿Qué opinas?- _William se acerco a Grell con abrigo y sombrero en mano.

–_Me parece perfecto… ¿Puedo dormir hasta tarde?...- _Un suspiro con un notable cansancio salió del pelirrojo mientras le tomaba la mano a William.

_–Claro que puedes… Es más yo te acompaño, pero ya vámonos… vamos por tu abrigo nada mas.- _Después de estas palabras William y Grell salieron de la oficina del azabache, encaminándose a la del menor, en donde no tardaron mucho, este tomo su abrigo negro y una bufanda roja los cuales se puso mientras iban caminando a la salida.

Momentos después esta pareja de Shinigamis caminaban lejos de la Sede hacia su casa. Varios minutos después habían llegado ya a esta. Se despojaron de sus abrigo los colocaron en el perchero y se fueron a la sala, donde William encendió la chimenea, Grell tendió un par de mantas en el piso, William paso a preparar algo caliente para tomar, y conociendo el gusto por lo dulce de Grell, preparo chocolate caliente, llevo un par de tazas a su pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el piso, el cual ya solo traía pantalón y camisa, además de una manta sobre sus hombros.

–_Grell…- _Musito delicadamente, dejo ambas tazas enfrente de ellos, tomo asiento y se quito el saco.

–_¿Si Will?...- _El pelirrojo aparto su vista de ese fuego enigmático que estaba enfrente de si y proveía de calor a la habitación.

El mayor le entrego una taza y con ella un dulce beso en la mejilla. _– No suelo ser romántico, ya que no se, si sea algo que te guste… Aún… Y bueno yo no lo he dicho, pero tú Grell, le has dado sentido a mi eternidad…- _

Estas dulces y sobre todo inesperadas palabras del azabache al pelirrojo, le hicieron sobre exaltarse… emocionarse, sonrojarse de un modo que su cabello quedaba pálido… Grell bajo la cabeza totalmente apenado y se abrazo a William.

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas Almas lectoras y maravillosas ladies, hasta aquí queda el capítulo de esta ocasión, Creo que Adrian merece ser feliz por su cuenta… además de que el platinado es noble… sin más yo me despido… ****Les dejo un infernal beso y que tengas dulces pesadillas~.**

**Hime Diamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
